Colors
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: "The new girl was green. It wasn't an ugly color; on the contrary, Galinda thought it was a very nice shade of green. It just wasn't natural." Galinda Upland is, against her will, intrigued by her newest suitemate and the mystery that is Elphaba Thropp. She just doesn't yet realize that Elphaba finds her just as intriguing.
1. Chapter 1

Galinda let out a sigh as she sat outside the auto repair shop, looking down at her phone. Milla was the last of her friends to give her the same bad news: everyone was too busy to come pick her up. The blonde still couldn't understand how her car had broken down; it was practically brand new! And with no one to pick her up, she was stranded here until they finished the repair, and Oz knew how long that would take.

 _There is one more person…_

No. No, her newest suitemate was an absolute last resort. Besides, she hadn't been "can you come pick me up?" nice to her; she'd barely been "can I borrow your pen?" nice. Still… it wouldn't hurt to try. Galinda scrolled through her contacts until she found the name she was looking for: Elphaba Thropp.

 _"Hey… could you come pick me up? I'm sort of stranded at the auto repair shop… if you can't, it's okay."_

The moment she hit send, the Frottican felt a lump in her throat. Asking Elphaba for help was almost humiliating… after her behavior towards the green girl, she wouldn't blame the Munchkin if her text went ignored.

The blonde's phone tinkled, and she looked down.

 _"Okay."_

That was it. No questions, just agreement. Galinda could hardly believe it; there was no way she would have ever done the same for Elphaba without hesitation.

About ten minutes later, Elphaba pulled up in that broken-down navy car she insisted on driving; it was a wonder that hunk of metal still ran. As Galinda approached, the green woman got out and went around the passenger door, giving it a solid pound with her fist before opening it.

"Sorry, I don't usually have passengers," the Munchkin said as she tossed a handful of books into the backseat. She made her way back to the driver's seat as Galinda slid in, closing the door after her. The blonde put her seat belt on, feeling very uncomfortable as Elphaba started the car and pulled out onto the road. As they drove, Galinda noticed that Elphaba kept moving a stick on her right side, and she looked at the green woman.

"Why don't you just leave it in drive?"

"My car is a manual; I have to change the gears myself." It was so matter of fact… no accusation towards the blonde for not knowing.

A silence passed, and Galinda turned her attention toward the radio, which was turned down low. She had never given much consideration to what kind of music Elphaba listened to… in a way, she had sort of forgotten that Elphaba was even human, and typical human preferences would have no need to apply to her. The blonde turned the volume up, surprised to hear a song she knew, and liked to boot.

"I didn't think you'd like a song like this."

"My sister made this CD for me," Elphaba explained. She made to change it, but Galinda grabbed her wrist; it was the first time the two had ever touched. Galinda found that she was not repulsed, as she had expected, and Elphaba wasn't trying to pull away.

The blonde held on perhaps a bit longer than she should have, and she quickly cleared her throat, saying, "Leave it. I like this song."

Elphaba withdrew her hand, and another silence fell between them. It remained that way until they reached Shiz, and in a way, Galinda couldn't wait to get away from the confined space (not that she had anywhere to go, seeing as the two lived together), but another part of her almost wished that the drive would never end. She had seen Elphaba in a whole different light, and she was, against her will, intrigued by her green suitemate, an intrigue that had begun with Elphaba's unexpected move-in about a month ago…

* * *

Junior year at Shiz had just started for Galinda Upland. Being upper classmen, she and her friends had been granted the option of living in a suite on campus: a shared living room with a full kitchen, and four bedrooms. The four of them were all too happy to move in, and upon arriving, they found that the living arrangement was thus: Milla and Shenshen shared a double, Pfannee was in one of the singles, and Galinda was lucky enough to snag the super single (a double that she was allowed to have to herself). That left one single still open, which the girls reasoned could be used as a guest room (if they could procure the key).

The four girls were currently in the process of unpacking; classes began the next day, and schedules had to be compared.

"Do you have Morrible for junior literature?"

"I think everyone has Morrible for that class."

"I heard she uses her own quells for the homework."

"I heard she always reeks of mothballs."

The four girls shared looks of disgust at that, and their gossip would have continued, but a knock at their door interrupted them.

"Who is it?" Pfannee asked as she went over to the door.

"Your friendly neighborhood RA."

Pfannee opened to the door to reveal a dark-skinned male standing there, blue diamond tattoos running down one side of his face; obviously Vinkan.

"Fiyero Tigelaar," he introduced as he stepped inside, offering his hand to each of the girls.

"We've heard of you," Milla commented.

"Good things I hope."

"Oh yes."

It was true; Fiyero was known for being rather laid back, and letting most minor transgressions slide. As far as RA's went, he was on the preferred list.

"How is move-in going?" the Vinkan asked, sitting down at the table and putting his feet up; he obviously had no qualms about making himself at home.

"All right so far," Galinda replied, sitting down as well. Her suitemates nodded in agreement, joining them at the table.

"Good to hear," Fiyero said with a nod. "I'm just here to let you know that you'll need to sign your roommate agreement by the end of the week."

"Can't we just do it today?" Pfannee asked.

Fiyero shook his head. "Everyone needs to be present, and your last suitemate will be moving in a bit late."

There was a pause at that; all four girls were wearing the same confused expression.

"We don't have another suitemate… the fourth room was empty when we signed up," Pfannee finally said.

"Yes, but there's a transfer student coming in, and she's being placed in this room; it was very last minute."

Another pause.

"I see you were not aware of this," Fiyero continued.

"No, we weren't." Pfannee looked a bit ruffled at this news. Galinda could tell that this was not fitting into her plan; it had taken Pfannee well over a semester just to get used to being friends with the other three. She was a person who did not like to have her plans altered; she was, in Galinda's opinion, a bit of a control freak.

"Well, in any case, I'm sure you'll all get along." The Vinkan sat up, putting his feet on the floor before he stood. "If you ever need me, my room is just down the hall; my door is always open."

The girls all nodded, and once Fiyero left, Pfannee closed the door behind him. There was a silence before Milla broke it, saying, "I wonder when she'll move in?"

Pfannee gave her a look, which was the redhead's cue to shut her mouth.

"There's nothing we can do about it, so we might as well pick up where we left off," Galinda said, trying to diffuse the tension. "We haven't even met this girl yet; maybe Fiyero is right, and we'll get along."

Pfannee let out a "hmph", but the four returned to their unpacking, claiming cabinets in the kitchen and shelves in the fridge. Once their shared areas were set up, the four went off to their respective bedrooms.

Galinda's own room was in a state of chaos, with boxes and suitcases and plastic tubs everywhere. Resigning herself to an evening of hard labor, the blonde moved some boxes out of the way so she could get to where the beds were. After much struggling, she managed to push the two beds together, and then proceeded to make them.

The rest of Galinda's afternoon was spent unpacking her possessions and setting up her room. She hung strings of lights over her bed and around her window, and put up her posters. Her desk had been arranged to her liking, and her clothes were organized neatly in her double closet. Copious amounts of make-up, skin products, and hair products were arranged in her bathroom, and everything matched the pink motif.

The four celebrated their successful unpacking by ordering a pizza, and subsequently flirting with the delivery boy, a tall blond Gillikinese boy named Avaric who didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

Upon going to bed that night, Galinda surmised that it had been a good start to what she hoped would be an equally good year.

* * *

"Poetry is an art, one that you will come to appreciate over the course of this semester. Granted, it will not be easy, but if you apply yourselves correctly, this class will seem less of a chore, and more of an experience."

The four suitemates in the back of the lecture hall were already disregarding Madame Morrible's advice by passing notes and giggling at their own jokes. The class was rather boring in Galinda's opinion, and a few times, she caught herself rubbing her fingers against her lips, trying to feel for any loose cuticles. She managed to stop herself before any biting started, glancing quickly at her friends to make sure they hadn't seen; luckily, they were too wrapped up in their note passing to notice.

"This class is going to be absolutely dreadful," Pfannee announced as the four left the lecture hall upon Morrible dismissing the class.

"I can't believe she gave us homework on the first day," Shenshen added.

After more griping and complaining (seeing as the four had the class three times a week), the four set off for their own classes; their schedules did not entirely line up, due to their difference in majors. Galinda herself was an architecture major, and she was looking forward to finally taking classes that pertained to her desired area of study.

Her architecture professor was a rather frazzled looking woman named Miss Greyling who believed very firmly that the design of ancient buildings reflected the use magic at the time. The blonde wasn't quite sure what to make of that, but Miss Greyling seemed harmless, and it was architecture nonetheless.

* * *

The four suitemates had just come home from eating dinner at the commons, and upon opening the door, they came face to face with their new suitemate. She paused at the sight of them, straightening her lanky frame from where she had been picking up a box that had E. THROPP written on the side.

At first, Galinda thought it was some sort of trick; something she'd eaten that hadn't quite agreed with her and was now playing with her mind. But based on the others stunned silence, the Frottican deduced that the new girl was indeed green. It wasn't an ugly color; on the contrary, Galinda thought it was a very nice shade of green. It just wasn't natural, and Galinda could tell right away that this new girl did not fit into Pfannee's plan, and that would not bode well for the green woman.

"You must be the new girl," Pfannee finally said, though her tone wasn't friendly in the slightest.

The green woman didn't reply, her dark eyes flashing between the four; she reminded Galinda of a cornered animal.

"You must be from Munchkinland if you're a Thropp," Milla said, pointing to the box in the green woman's hands.

The new girl looked down at the box before nodding slowly. "Yes..."

Another silence passed between the five, and Galinda had just thought to introduce herself when a familiar voice said, "I see you've met Elphaba."

The girls turned to see Fiyero walking through their still open front door, setting a box on the kitchen table.

"Yes, we were just getting acquainted," Pfannee replied.

Fiyero nodded. "That's everything," he said, looking at the green woman.

"Thank you…"

"I'll be back later tonight with the room agreement." The Vinkan left, closing the door behind him, and the girls turned their attention back to Elphaba, but she had already disappeared inside her bedroom, which Galinda found was right across from her own.

"The new girl is green!" Milla hissed, as if they had not all seen it for themselves.

"She didn't even say hello," Shenshen added, sounding a bit put off.

Galinda thought to mention that they hadn't said hello to her either, but she instead kept her mouth shut.

"She certainly is odd," Pfannee agreed with a nod. "We'll have to keep an eye on her…"

* * *

Elphaba didn't emerge from her room for the rest of the night; the other four knew this because they were sitting in the living room, combining their brainpower in an attempt to complete Morrible's homework.

"What do you think she's up to in there?" Shenshen wondered, looking towards Elphaba's closed door.

"Probably unpacking," Galinda supplied.

"Still? She didn't appear to have many boxes, and the one Fiyero brought in is still on the table," Pfannee said.

The Frottican shrugged. "We don't know how much she had in her room before we arrived."

"I suppose…"

There was a knock on the door, and Pfannee stood to answer it.

"Good evening ladies," Fiyero said, coming into the room. "Sorry, I'm a bit later than I expected; I had to deal with some boys who wouldn't accept that they cannot have a pet snake in the dorms." The Vinkan sat down at the table, setting his folder down before opening it. "Is everyone here?" he asked, looking around. When he received no reply, he continued by asking, "Where's Elphaba?"

"In her room," Pfannee replied.

"Can someone get her?"

Another pause, in which no one gave any indication that they planned to get the green woman. Fiyero let out a sigh, and began to stand, but Galinda stopped him, saying, "I'll get her."

"Thank you."

Galinda nodded before she made her way to Elphaba's closed door, taking a deep breath before she knocked. "Elphaba? It's Galinda… Fiyero is here, and he needs us all present so we can sign the roommate agreement."

There was no reply, and after a minute or so of silence, Galinda wondered if Elphaba had heard her, or if she was being ignored. She was about to knock again when the door opened, revealing the Munchkin. The blonde got a quick glance of her room: a drab brown blanket was sitting on the bed, and the walls bore posters and flyers that seemed to be put up with not particular order in mind. Before the Frottican could get a chance to see anything more, Elphaba closed the door and started for the kitchen table, giving Galinda no choice but to follow.

"All right, now that everyone is here, we can get this done, and you can return to doing what you were doing," Fiyero said, pulling out a piece of paper. "Let's start with the rules of the kitchen—"

"Everyone has their own dishes," Pfannee interrupted.

Fiyero glanced up at her. "I assume that means you do not wish to share dishes?"

"We don't need to."

The Vinkan raised an eyebrow, looking at the others. "Is everyone all right with that?"

The others nodded, and Fiyero scrawled something down before moving onto the next topic.

The rest of the agreement went much the same way, though Galinda noticed that Elphaba didn't say a word throughout. After they all signed at the bottom, Fiyero tore the top page off the carbon copy and handed it to them.

"All right, we're all done," he said, standing up and closing his folder. "Remember, I'm always around if you need me."

After saying their goodbyes and sending Fiyero on his way, the remaining four decided to turn in for the night and went off to their respective rooms (Elphaba had already escaped to her room earlier). As Galinda sat on her bed, she wondered what Elphaba's story was. It was true, neither party had been entirely friendly… no one had even introduced themselves. The only reason they even knew her name was because of Fiyero, and she assumed Elphaba had learned their names after seeing them sign the agreement.

Galinda became aware of a sudden pain in her finger, and she realized she had been biting her cuticles. She quickly lowered her hand and stood, changing into her pajamas before she lay down, picking up her phone and scrolling through her social media sites. She had just opened a game when she heard a door open, and she paused. There was the sound of footsteps, followed by another door opening. Galinda rolled out of bed, going over to her own door and opening it slightly. Her eyes fell on the sight of the open pantry door, and a moment or so later, the door closed, revealing Elphaba clutching a box of crackers and a jar of peanut butter. The green woman disappeared back into her room, leaving Galinda to ponder why the Munchkin felt the need to sneak about.

* * *

Elphaba couldn't sleep. This was not a new problem for her; she often had trouble falling asleep, which led to her staying up until at least one in the morning. She was currently sitting in bed, her laptop sitting on her knees. She had been too lazy to turn on the light, so her reading had been forced to come to a stop. At this particular moment, the green woman was playing her favorite RPG game (and had just beheaded a troublesome bandit).

The sound of her phone ringing pulled the Munchkin away from her game, and she paused it as she picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Why are you still awake? You're not playing that game again, are you?"

Elphaba groaned. "Father—"

"You should be in bed."

"Then why did you call me?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't be in bed."

The green woman sighed. "Father, you know I have trouble falling asleep—"

"Because you stay up playing those games."

Elphaba sighed again. "All right, if you want me to sleep, then I have to hang up."

"Don't start playing again!"

"I won't."

"Elphaba—"

"Goodbye." The Munchkin hung up before setting her phone down with a sigh. She shook her head before unpausing her game and resuming where she'd left off.

* * *

The next morning, Galinda awoke to the smell of coffee, something that was very welcome. The blonde rolled out of bed, yawning as she walked into the kitchen. However, she soon realized that the coffeemaker was off, and hadn't appeared to have been used recently. Brow furrowed, the blonde followed the scent, finding that it seemed to coming from the other side of Elphaba's closed door.

Said door suddenly opened, revealing the green woman herself. She was already dressed for the day, wearing a faded t-shirt, jeans that seemed more holes than fabric, and dirty, worn high tops. A slim eyebrow rose at the sight of the blonde.

"G-good morning," Galinda said.

"Can I help you?" It was the first thing Elphaba had said directly to her.

"I… I smelled coffee… I was just trying to find out where it was coming from…" It sounded somewhat pathetic when she said it aloud.

"I have a coffeemaker in my room. It was coming from there." Her answer came out very matter of fact, and Galinda wondered if she was hiding some sort of sarcasm behind it. "Can you move so I can go to class?"

"Oh… sorry." Galinda took a step back, and the Munchkin closed the door to her room before putting the earbuds that had been hanging around her neck into her ears. Galinda noticed that they appeared to be duct taped in several places, and she soon heard music blaring out of them. There was no time to ask Elphaba how she could stand it though because the green woman was already leaving, soon disappearing out the door.

The blonde wondered why Elphaba would keep a coffeemaker in her room, but then she recalled the scene from last night with the crackers and peanut butter. Obviously Elphaba felt she needed to eat and drink in private; it was probably just as well. The coffeemaker in the kitchen belonged to Pfannee, and Galinda had a feeling that she wouldn't much like Elphaba using it.

* * *

As it turned out, Elphaba ended up being in Morrible's literature class with her suitemates; Galinda noticed her sitting in the back, on the other side of the room. Her earbuds were still in, and perhaps that was for the better; Galinda could see their classmates beginning to whisper, and she had a pretty good idea what about.

"All right, settle down everyone," Morrible said, sweeping into the room. "We have much to cover today."

It had not gone unnoticed by Galinda's friends that Elphaba had been in lecture with them, and as they sat around their table eating lunch, it was inevitable that they would begin gossiping.

"What is her story?" Milla wondered.

"She certainly isn't the social type," Shenshen added. "I wonder what prompted her transfer."

"She probably caused some sort of trouble," Pfannee said, not looking entirely pleased with the fact that she and Elphaba shared a home province. "She certainly looks the type."

Galinda chose to remain silent, focusing on her wrap. She wasn't going to join the gossip, but she wasn't going to defend Elphaba either. After all, the green woman had yet to do anything that warranted being defended, in the blonde's opinion.

"Did you see her in Morrible's lecture?" Milla continued. "Taking notes as if she actually cared what that old bat had to say."

The front door was suddenly unlocked, and the four looked up to see the very subject of their conversation enter the room. If Elphaba knew they had been talking about her, she didn't say anything. In fact, she didn't even acknowledge her suitemates' existence as she made her way to her room, disappearing inside for a few moments before emerging with a black, beaten up backpack that looked like it had been kicked around a room one too many times. The straps had duct tape around them (much like the earbuds from earlier), and Galinda could see where the fabric had been sewn in several places. Without a word, the Munchkin disappeared out the front door, closing it behind her.

"Where do you suppose she's going?" Milla wondered aloud once Elphaba was gone.

"Off to participate in some sort of illicit activity most likely," Pfannee said with a pretentious air.

* * *

That night was Big Nite, a night for celebrating the end of the first week of classes; it reminded Galinda very much of the fairs she had attended back in Frottica. For a moment or two, the blonde considered asking Elphaba if she wanted to attend, but when she knocked on the green woman's door, there was no answer.

"Galinda, let's go," Milla said from where the others were standing at the door, ready to leave.

The blonde looked back at Elphaba's door, letting out a sigh and figuring that she was just being ignored. She left the Munchkin to whatever was busying her and headed after her friends.

* * *

Upon returning from Big Nite, Galinda wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed. It had been a night of fun, yes, but she felt exhausted. Upon passing Elphaba's room, the blonde noticed that the door was slightly cracked; Elphaba rarely left her door open. The Frottican glanced inside, noticing that the green woman was asleep on her bed. She had just thought to close the door fully when she heard the others enter, followed by, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Galinda replied quickly, making to close the door, but Pfannee caught it before she could do so.

"So the vegetable left her door open, did she?"

Galinda already didn't like where this was headed. "I'm sure it was a mistake, she's sleeping now—"

"And missing all the festivities? That won't do." Pfannee and the others pushed past Galinda and entered Elphaba's room, approaching the green woman's sleeping form.

"Don't, just let her sleep—"

Galinda's pleas went ignored as Pfannee uncapped the water bottle in her hand and promptly emptied it over Elphaba's face.

The green woman jerked awake, the unexpected feeling of water on her face causing her to panic instantly. She let out a somewhat strangled noise that reminded Galinda of a drowning victim, and it made her stomach clench uncomfortably. Elphaba sat up, sputtering and gasping for air, and Galinda saw a flicker of fear in her eyes for just a moment.

"So glad you could join us, Miss Elphaba," Pfannee said, an unfriendly smile on her face. "We didn't want you to miss all the fun of tonight."

Elphaba's dark eyes narrowed, but she didn't reply, instead fixing the four with a hard scowl.

"Well, that was all. Feel free to go back to sleep."

The others left, leaving Galinda alone with the green woman. A few moments passed before Galinda left, soon returning with a pink, fluffy towel from her own bathroom. She held it out to the Munchkin, offering her what she hoped was an apologetic smile.

Elphaba looked between her and the towel for a few moments, as if trying to determine what Galinda could have done to the towel that would humiliate her further.

"Oh, just take the towel," Galinda said after a minute or so. "Unless you enjoy being soaking wet."

A toothy grin spread slowly across Elphaba's face, one that gave Galinda the feeling that Elphaba's mind had gone somewhere unsavory, and causing her to flush. The green woman took the towel and Galinda quickly fled back to the safety of her own bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

_She had seen Elphaba in a whole different light, and she was, against her will, intrigued by her green suitemate, an intrigue that had begun with Elphaba's unexpected move-in about a month ago…_

"Yes, I'm fine. I don't need to be checked on constantly. No, I'm not arguing with you. I'm sure I don't know how the Unnamed God feels about it."

Galinda knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help it. Ever since Big Nite and the water bottle incident, Elphaba had managed to make herself even less scarce, and she certainly never forgot to fully close her bedroom door. Galinda had been in the suite alone, and had been in the process of making herself a grilled cheese sandwich when Elphaba had come in quite abruptly, heading for her bedroom with what seemed like urgency. She had closed the door with such force that it had apparently bounced back open, because Galinda could now hear her current conversation.

"Father—no, you don't need to put Mother on. No, I don't want to talk to Turtle Heart either. I'm fine. Yes, I went to chapel."

Galinda was so engrossed in her eavesdropping that she forgot what she was currently doing (using something very hot), and inevitably she put her hand in the wrong place. The blonde gasped before she let out a swear, clutching the afflicted area and causing the pan to go crashing to the floor.

"Oz, this is what I get for being so nosy," she muttered. The blonde became aware of the feeling of eyes on her, and she turned to see Elphaba standing there. The green woman was looking at her with those dark eyes, which seemed all the more intimidating when combined with her hawk-like face. "Um… hello. I was just… cooking."

Elphaba's gaze wandered from the pan on the floor to the hand Galinda was currently clutching, and the blonde had a feeling that the Munchkin knew exactly what had happened (and why).

"You're supposed to run it under cold water," Elphaba finally said.

"I know!" Galinda snapped, a bit harsher than she had intended.

If that had offended Elphaba, she didn't show it. She instead disappeared back into her room and soon returned with a small bottle, setting it on the table. "That should help with the pain."

"What is it?" Galinda asked.

"Salve."

There was the sound of the front door unlocking, and Elphaba quickly retreated into her room, closing the door behind her and leaving Galinda feeling a bit baffled about what had happened.

* * *

There, now they were even. Galinda had given her the towel, and now Elphaba had given her the salve in return. Now she didn't have to live with the feeling of being in Galinda's debt. Not that the blonde had been outright rude or cruel to her, but Elphaba didn't like feeling like she owed anyone anything.

Elphaba could hear the others talking in the living room, and she chose to turn her attention to her homework. Let them gossip about her; it seemed ironic to waste your breath on someone you disliked, but Elphaba didn't pretend to understand the inner workings of the human species.

* * *

"How's your hand?"

Galinda looked up from where she had been picking out her lunch from the choices given, surprised to see a green face looking back at her. She hadn't expected to see Elphaba here, and meant to ask her what she was doing behind the counter, but what came out instead was an intelligent, "What?"

"Your hand," the green woman grunted, gesturing to the blonde's hand. "You burned it."

"Oh." Galinda looked down at her own hand, though the fact that Elphaba had voluntarily started a conversation with her outside of their room intrigued her more. "It's fine." The Frottican looked back up. "I didn't know you worked in the dining hall."

"Well, I suspect you wouldn't have unless you'd been following me. I never told you."

Galinda paused, unsure of how to respond to such. Elphaba had a way of catching her off guard with her bluntness. However, she was spared from having to respond when she heard the familiar piercing sound of Pfannee's voice, and she turned to see their other three suitemates entering the hall. The blonde quickly turned back around, knowing that if they saw Elphaba here, the green woman would never hear the end of it.

"Problem?" Elphaba asked.

"The others are here; you have to go."

A dark eyebrow arched. "Go where? I work here; I can't just leave."

"Then go to another section of the dining hall, just not here—"

"I don't need you to watch out for me."

Galinda was a bit taken aback by that. Elphaba hadn't meant it to be harsh, it had come out in her normal, matter-of-fact way, but it still stung a bit. After all, the Frottican was only trying to help.

"All right then," the blonde said before she turned to leave the line, coming face to face with the others. "I was just going to find a table," she said quickly before they could ask any questions. The blonde made her way to an empty table and sat, beginning to eat and doing her best to keep from watching what was happening between Elphaba and the others.

"So have you done Morrible's homework assignment yet?" Pfannee asked as she slid into the seat across from the blonde.

"Almost finished," Galinda replied as the others sat down as well. She waited for them to say something about Elphaba working behind the counter, but they continued to complain about the homework. The blonde glanced towards the counter, surprised when she didn't see Elphaba there anymore. Perhaps Elphaba had heeded her warning and had managed to escape before she could be seen. The blonde had just allowed herself to believe it was safe to relax and enjoy her food when she heard, "Well, look who's here."

Galinda looked up at that, her gaze falling on the Munchkin in question. Elphaba was currently holding a broom and dustpan, sweeping up whatever had been dropped on the floor.

"She got a job, nothing wrong with that," Galinda said, hoping to divert their attention elsewhere.

"No, of course not." Pfannee picked a fry up off her plate, dropping it on the floor once Elphaba began walking towards them.

Dark eyes narrowed slightly at that, but Elphaba remained silent as she approached, sweeping the fry up into the dustpan.

"Enjoying your new job, Miss Elphaba?" Pfannee asked, dropping another fry.

The green woman didn't reply, instead sweeping up the fry.

"Miss Elphaba? Perhaps you didn't hear me." Pfannee dropped another fry, and Galinda's grip on her fork tightened.

"You dropped this," Elphaba said, picking up the fry and dropping it in Pfannee's cup of water. "And don't call me that." The green woman left without another word, leaving the others speechless.

"Friendly, isn't she?" Pfannee said after a few seconds, pushing her water cup away.

"Well, you did intentionally drop food on the floor," Galinda said.

The other three gave her a look, and she shrugged.

"Just saying."

* * *

"We're here."

Galinda was pulled from her memories about the past month by the green woman's voice, and she looked up to see that they had indeed arrived at Shiz. "Oh… "

A silence passed between them, during which Galinda realized (with some mortification) that she had been absently biting at her cuticles.

"Well, thank you for the ride," the Frottican added before she attempted to open the passenger door, only to have it stick once again. The blonde threw her weight against it, causing it to open suddenly and dump her out onto the pavement.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" Galinda quickly stood, brushing herself off as her face burned with added embarrassment. "Thank you again for the ride." The blonde quickly started back for the room, realizing too late that she had forgotten her purse in Elphaba's car.

A minute or so later, Elphaba approached, carrying Galinda's purse awkwardly at arm's length as if it were a dead animal. "You forgot this."

"Thank you," the blonde mumbled, taking her purse from the green woman. She rummaged through it, pulling out the key and unlocking the front door. The living room was thankfully empty, and Galinda quickly crossed it, making her way to her bedroom.

"Are you going to need a ride to get your car?"

"What?" Galinda turned around, finding Elphaba looking at her.

"I imagine you'll need a ride to go pick up your car once it has been repaired."

"O-oh." Galinda wondered if this was Elphaba's way of offering another ride, which only created more questions. Why was the Munchkin being so nice to her? "I suppose I will… if no one else is available to take me."

A dark eyebrow arched.

"I-I don't mean—it's just—you've already done this, and I don't want to inconvenience you further." Galinda couldn't believe how much she was stumbling over her words; she was Gillikinese, for Oz's sake! This was her forte, after all.

"Won't it be inconvenient for you to not have a car?"

"Well, yes I suppose—"

"Then I don't see what the problem is."

Galinda opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Fine; if you're so set on driving me again, then I won't object."

Elphaba nodded and turned away to unlock her own bedroom door.

"Elphaba, wait."

The green woman turned back around to face the blonde, who was currently fiddling the strap of her purse.

"The other day, at the dining hall… what did you mean when you said 'don't call me that'?"

Elphaba paused for a long moment before she said, "I don't like being called 'miss'; I don't need a constant reminder of my gender, which I had no choice in when I was born."

"Oh." Galinda didn't pretend to understand fully what Elphaba meant, but she had read a bit about dysphoria before; perhaps that was what Elphaba meant?

"Is there anything else?" the green woman asked.

"No…"

Elphaba turned away and disappeared inside her bedroom, emerging a few moments later with the same beat up bag Galinda had seen her carrying before. With little more than a wiggle of green fingers in farewell, Elphaba was gone, leaving Galinda alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"I have graded your assignments, and I must say that I am bit disappointed with the caliber of work that has been turned in. Therefore, I have reprinted your Quells and will be handing them out randomly; look over them, critique as necessary, and then return them to their owner."

Galinda looked down at the paper Morrible had set on her desk, seeing that it belonged to Fiyero. She began reading over the Quell, which told her of the open fields of the Vinkus. The Frottican soon realized that it was symbolic of the different tribes, and she only had to make a few notes here and there.

"I hope you don't mind my using a pink pen," Galinda said upon returning the paper to Fiyero once she was done.

The Vinkan smiled at that, taking his paper from her. "Not at all; pink is one of my favorite colors. Right after every other color, that is."

Galinda smiled before she said, "I didn't have much to critique. I thought it was rather well done, and I really enjoyed the way you used the Vinkus environment to symbolize the other tribes."

"Did I? I think you're a bit more suited to this than me, I was just writing about my homeland."

"You mean the symbolism wasn't intentional?"

"Would you believe I'm just that gifted?"

Sapphire eyes rolled. "Now I know you're messing with me." Galinda looked down at the Quell on Fiyero's desk. "Whose did you get?"

"Sorry, can't tell you. Big secret."

Galinda gave him a look.

"What? I don't make the rules."

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll just wait and see who you go to." The Frottican turned around, only to see Elphaba beginning to walk in her general direction. The blonde panicked internally; of course this would happen. She supposed she really should just accept the fact that Elphaba was going to plague her, no matter what she did.

Elphaba suddenly stopped, handing the paper in her hand over to Pfannee, who looked reluctant to take it. Galinda realized she had been holding her breath, and she let it out slowly, a ribbon of embarrassment shooting down her spine. Was she really so opposed to the idea of being associated with Elphaba? Why had she immediately assumed Elphaba had gotten her paper?

Pfannee was looking rather offended at the moment, and seemed to be telling Elphaba off for something. The green woman looked calm as ever, her expression unchanging as Pfannee went on. This only seemed to make the shorter Munchkin angrier, and she picked up a paper off her desk, beginning to rip it up while shouting, "No one gives two craps about the Animals!"

For split second, Galinda felt an urge to get in between the two, but her feet remained rooted to the spot as she watched Pfannee rip up what was no doubt Elphaba's Quell. The green woman's dark eyes became slanted, but she remained silent, letting the pieces fall to the floor.

"Ladies, please," Morrible said, hurrying over to the two; everyone in the classroom was staring now. "This is no way to give constructive criticism." She seemed to be aware of the fact that Pfannee's scene had drawn everyone's attention, and she added, "We will discuss this after class."

* * *

"Galinda, hold on a moment."

The blonde had just exited Morrible's classroom, and she paused, turning towards Fiyero, who appeared to have been waiting outside. "Is this about the pink pen, because I thought we already—"

"It's about Elphaba."

Galinda paused, readjusting her grip on her purse strap. "What about her?"

"Is everything all right? In your room I mean."

Galinda bit her bottom lip; she didn't want to lie, but she didn't want her friends to think she was ratting them out. They could easily turn on her, and she wasn't nearly as stoic as Elphaba seemed to be.

Fiyero seemed to understand what her silence meant. "I saw what happened in there today; that wasn't the first incident, was it?"

"Pfannee is just sensitive to criticism—"

"Is that the side you're choosing?"

Galinda looked up at the Vinkan. "I am not choosing sides—"

"So you're okay with what happened in there?"

"I didn't say that." Galinda didn't like the way Fiyero was questioning her. "I don't appreciate being treated like I did something wrong."

Fiyero didn't reply, his gaze instead flashing towards the classroom. "If this escalates, you let me know, understand?"

Galinda nodded, and the Vinkan left. The blonde turned back towards the classroom, hearing Morrible's voice floating out. She edged a bit closer, stooping down in the guise of tying her shoe, but really intent on eavesdropping.

"… never in my years have I seen such abhorrent behavior. To rip up someone's work with such blatant disregard—"

"Excuse me, but perhaps you did not see what she wrote about my Quell—"

"We were told to critique—"

"No one asked you!"

"Miss Pfannee, please. Miss Elphaba does have a point—"

"She said that it was incoherent drivel!"

A pause, and then, "Miss Elphaba, is this true?"

"Yes."

"That is a bit harsh to say of someone's work. Perhaps next time you could be a bit more tactful."

"Why? Why should I lie and tell someone their work is good, when in reality, it is barely acceptable? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of this class? Don't you want your students to strive to better themselves?"

"Of course, but there is a difference between being helpful and being rude."

"I was merely being honest. I would hope someone would do the same for me."

"You want honesty? Your Quell was boring, the way you prattled on about the Animals! I could barely muster the energy to finish it!"

"And yet you managed to find enough energy to rip it into several pieces."

"That is enough." Morrible's tone was sharp. "Miss Elphaba, you will refrain from outright insulting the work of your classmates, and Miss Pfannee, you will refrain from ripping up any more assignments. This will be your only warning, ladies."

Galinda heard the sound of footsteps, and she quickly straightened up and turned away, hoping she wouldn't be noticed. After a few moments, the blonde glanced to the side, noticing Elphaba's retreating figure. Before she could think twice, Galinda went after her, calling out, "Elphaba."

The green woman paused, turning to face the blonde. "I would have thought you off to your next class."

"I…" She couldn't say she'd been eavesdropping, so she instead said, "What Pfannee did… I should have stopped her."

A dark eyebrow arched. "What could you have done?"

Galinda shrugged; she wanted to say, "Something more than just stand there," she instead remained silent.

"In any case, it does not matter what Pfannee does to my paper. Ideas and words do not die so easily."

Silence.

"Well, if that is all." Elphaba turned away and began walking again, prompting Galinda to go after her.

"What was your Quell about?" the blonde found herself asking.

"As Pfannee so eloquently put it, Animals."

"What about Animals specifically?"

"The oppression they are currently facing under the Wizard's reign. If his proposed Banns are approved, which they most likely will be, it will mean disaster for the Animals."

"How so?" Galinda had heard of the Banns, of course, but she had not fully researched the subject.

"Segregation." Elphaba's dark lips pressed tightly together. "Higher taxes, limited resources; it is a burden that will be more than the Animals can take."

"You're trembling." Galinda had never seen the green woman this way; then again, she had seen very little of the green woman to begin with.

"I'm fine." Elphaba opened the door that led out to the quad, and Galinda realized that now they were out in public where they could easily be seen associating. However, Elphaba hardly seemed to notice as she continued talking.

"It's just that the Animals have had to endure so much already; I don't see how they'll be able to survive under a new set of Banns."

"Yes, it's tragic," Galinda agreed, desperately trying to find a way out of the conversation.

"It's almost as if the Wizard wants to eradicate them; I wouldn't put that past him. Perhaps that's his ulterior motive: out of sight, out of mind and all that. Eventually out of Oz—"

"While this conversation is fascinating, I really do have to get to architecture."

Elphaba turned to look at Galinda, her gaze unblinking. She didn't say anything, which unnerved Galinda; she almost wished Elphaba would get mad at her.

"Well… goodbye," the Frottican added before she hurried off, feeling Elphaba's eyes on her back as she fled.


	3. Chapter 3

"And then, the old fish lectured me, as if I had done something wrong!"

Milla and Shenshen both made sympathetic faces and noises, while Galinda chose to remain silent.

"It's like I said, girls: that green bean is nothing but trouble," Pfannee added, stabbing at her pasta with a vengeance.

"What are we going to do?" Milla asked.

"Nothing," Galinda said, breaking her silence.

The other three looked at her as though she had suggested they jump off the roof in an attempt to fly.

"Nothing?" Pfannee repeated. "Are you suggesting we let her get away with this?"

"Get away with what? You ripped up her paper in the middle of class; you had to expect some sort of response from Morrible. Not only that, but you did it right in front of Fiyero too, and he said that if this keeps happening—"

"So you talked to him then?" Pfannee's eyes narrowed. "You've seemed quite chummy with the green bean lately."

"We're not chummy, though she was the only one willing to come pick me up from the auto shop, which says something about her."

"That sounds chummy to me; did Fiyero put you up to this?"

"I could have told him everything you've done to her, you know. Big Nite, the incident in the dining hall, but I didn't." Galinda was now wondering if perhaps she should have.

"Are you threatening me—"

"Of course not. I'm just saying that you've been unnecessarily cruel to Elphaba; eventually Fiyero will find out, and I don't intend to go down with you."

It was silent for a while, a silence that made Galinda very nervous. Pfannee was not above turning the others against her, and if that were to happen, living with them would become very difficult. The blonde's mind raced to come up with a way to get back into their good graces.

"Look, just… leave Elphaba alone for a while, and I will find something really embarrassing about her, something we can all have a good laugh about without the risk of getting in trouble."

Pfannee looked skeptical. "And how do you intend to do that? The green bean isn't exactly the social type."

Galinda flipped her curls with a hand as she said, "Don't worry; it's in my blood."

* * *

Elphaba frowned, her fingers pausing above the keyboard. She replayed the last four notes, her frown deepening. The last note was off; it didn't match what she had written in her head. The green woman tried again and changed the last note, which did nothing for her frown. It still wasn't right, and it was going to drive her insane until she figured it out.

Her phone suddenly lit up, and Elphaba glanced at it, surprised to see a text from Galinda.

 _Honestly, how many times does a person have to knock? I know you're in there._

Elphaba removed her headphones and stood, moving to open her door and revealing an irate looking Galinda on the other side.

"What the dickens were you doing? I was knocking hard enough to bring the door down."

"I highly doubt that. What do you want?"

"My car is ready, and you offered me a ride, as I recall?"

"Oh. Right." Elphaba moved to grab her wallet and keys. "Shall we?"

The blonde put a hand up, stopping the green woman before she could leave the room. "You don't have any shoes on."

Elphaba looked down at her bare feet. "No."

A blonde eyebrow arched. "Don't you need shoes? We're going outside."

"I'll be fine. I do this all the time."

"You—what?"

"I don't see how this should matter to you. Shoes or no shoes, you will be getting your car."

Galinda looked as though she had more to say, but she merely said, "All right then."

Elphaba led the way out to her car and the two got in (Galinda had to remember to give the passenger a solid whack to get it open). It was silent as they started down the street, and Galinda glanced over at the Munchkin. She wondered if this was the best idea, trying to find something embarrassing about Elphaba. How would that make her any better than Pfannee or the others?

"So what were you doing?" Galinda asked.

"Writing music."

"Oh?" The blonde wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it hadn't been that.

"I wear headphones, so I didn't hear you knocking," Elphaba explained. "It makes it easier to hear the notes and block everything else out."

"Oh."

"Not very eloquent today, blondie? Usually you have more to say."

Galinda made a face at the name; what relationship did Elphaba think they have that she could call her that? "I didn't realize you enjoyed my conversation so much."

Elphaba shrugged. "Only when you use that brain of yours; I know you have one."

The blonde looked at the green woman, once again caught off-guard by her bluntness. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Elphaba sighed. "That day in Morrible's class, she gave me two Quells by accident, and one was yours."

"You read my Quell? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask."

"I didn't think I had to!" Galinda let out a huff, brushing an errant curl from her face. There was another silence, and the Frottican wondered if Elphaba was this infuriating on purpose. "Well?!"

"Well what?"

"What did you think of it?! Don't leave me in suspense here, Oz."

"Ah." Elphaba paused a moment, gathering her thoughts. "It was simply written, and the theme was rather obvious; it seemed to me as though you were holding back."

"Holding back?"

"You didn't write as well as you could have; perhaps you're afraid of what your friends will think of you if you prove you actually have a brain that is capable of thinking."

"You really just say whatever comes to your mind, don't you?"

Elphaba's brow furrowed slightly. "Should I not?"

"Most people have something called a mental filter." Galinda brushed a piece of lint off the seat. "Apparently yours is turned off, if it exists at all."

"You asked me what I thought."

Galinda didn't reply, instead picking up a book that sat at her feet. "Do you really read all of these? You must have at least a dozen here."

"I haven't read them all yet, but yes, I do intend to."

"Why do you leave them in your car then?"

Elphaba readjusted her grip on the steering wheel. "I wait in my car a lot."

The action did not go unnoticed by the blonde, but she chose not to comment on it. "I see."

Another silence.

"So you didn't like my Quell?" Galinda ventured.

"I didn't say that. All I said was that I don't think it accurately reflects your talent."

"So… you want me to rewrite it?"

"That is up to you blondie. What I want is of no significance here."

Galinda made a face; there was that name again. "You sound like you want me to rewrite it."

"If that is what you want to do."

Now Elphaba was being irritating on purpose, she was sure. "Must you be so cryptic?"

"Cryptic? I don't see how I could be any more direct."

Galinda scowled and chose to look out the window for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

Autumn was beginning to settle over Shiz, bringing a brisk crisp in the air that Galinda was not entirely fond of. Still, she was glad for the excuse to break out her jackets and scarves and boots, and other assorted clothing associated with the colder weather.

The change in weather did not appear to agree with Elphaba. Galinda often saw her wearing a slightly holey Quadling Tech sweatshirt, a scarf wrapped around her neck and a seemingly permanent scowl on her pointed face. The others had apparently taken Galinda to her word, and had mostly been leaving the green woman alone. Galinda had barely spoken to Elphaba since the day she'd picked up her car; at most, she would guess they had only said a dozen words to each other.

"Have you found out Miss Elphaba's juicy secret yet?" Pfannee asked one day after the green woman had left with her mysterious bag. "Perhaps where she goes with that bag?"

Galinda paused from where she had been about to take a sip from her hot cocoa. "Not yet. Elphaba had proven to be a rather difficult nut to crack, but rest assured, I will figure her out."

Pfannee nodded, and Galinda wondered how long they would continue to believe her. She wasn't exactly lying, but the blonde wasn't sure how comfortable she felt revealing something humiliating about Elphaba, should she ever manage to figure it out.

* * *

"Elphaba?" Galinda knocked on the door to the green woman's room, wondering if she perhaps had her headphones on again. A minute or so passed, and Galinda was just about to leave when the door opened, revealing the Munchkin.

"And what brings you to my humble abode, blondie?"

Galinda set her jaw at the name (she wasn't sure she'd ever get over being called that) before she said, "They're showing another movie tonight, one of the last ones before the weather gets too cold. Would you like to come?"

"With you, or in general?"

"Don't be difficult."

Elphaba grinned; she seemed to enjoy knowing that she was being irritating. "What about your friends? I don't think they'll want to be seen with me."

"They already left—"

"Ah, going behind their backs, are we? That's rather sneaky, isn't it?"

"Look, I was just trying to be nice; stay here if you wish. I'm going." The blonde turned on her heel and left, closing the front door firmly behind her.

* * *

"So this is what you all do for fun then? Sit on the wet grass and watch a movie on a screen that could be blown away by a particularly vindictive gust of wind?"

Galinda was startled by the familiar serrated voice, and she was even more surprised when Elphaba plopped down on the blanket beside her. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Well, seeing as you were so polite to come invite me, I figured I should take you up on your offer," Elphaba replied, setting down the books that she had tucked under her arm.

"You brought books?"

"In case I don't like the feature."

Galinda let out a sigh; she knew she shouldn't care if people saw her with Elphaba. She was in her final year, after all. Once spring came around, she'd graduate and be done, and would most likely never see most of these people again. Still, some part of her (she assumed it was her Gillikinese blood) did care, and she was grateful for the cover of darkness at least.

Soon enough, the movie started (Elphaba was reading by then), and Galinda did her best to try and lose herself in the movie and ignore the Munchkin sitting beside her. It an older film, before Galinda's time, but the blonde always had had a soft spot for such.

"How is one supposed to read in such lighting conditions?" she heard Elphaba grumble.

"Try watching the film," Galinda whispered.

"Does this film deal with sermons by early unionist preachers—"

"Hush, you're ruining this for me."

Elphaba fell silent, and Galinda turned her attention back to the movie.

" _If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times: it is polite to knock before you enter a lady's room."_

Galinda became aware of the fact that Elphaba had gone pale (as pale as the green would allow), and was staring at the screen as if she had seen a ghost.

"Elphaba?"

Dark lips pressed together tightly before Elphaba said, "Very funny, Miss Galinda."

By the way her name had been spat out, Galinda had a feeling Elphaba was upset. "What's wrong?"

Elphaba instead stood abruptly and leaving without so much as a farewell, leaving behind both her books and a very confused Galinda. The blonde turned back to the screen in an attempt to get back into the movie, but found it rather difficult.

"Ozdamn it," she muttered before she gathered up Elphaba's forgotten books and left, heading back to the room. Upon arriving, she found Elphaba's bedroom door predictably closed, and the blonde let out a huff. She could hear music playing on the other side of the door, and she began to knock rather insistently. "Elphaba."

The music on the other side turned up louder, causing Galinda to puff up in indignation. How dare Elphaba ignore her in such a way!

"Elphaba!" The blonde knocked again, louder this time. "Elphaba, you open this door! I will not be ignored this way! I can stand here all night!" Galinda continued knocking, having transitioned to using her closed fist now.

The door suddenly opened, and Galinda's closed hand made contact with Elphaba's chest.

"Haven't you injured me enough?" Elphaba said, putting a hand to the spot.

"Sorry." Galinda thrust the two books at the green woman. "Why did you just leave?"

"I'm sure you already know, seeing as you were the one who arranged this—"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't arrange anything."

"You, the girl who has barely spoken a paragraph to me since we met, invited me to a movie. You honestly expect me to believe that you have no idea why I left?"

"Yes!" Galinda crossed her arms. "I was just trying to be nice; I don't know why you just up and left. You looked as though you had seen a ghost."

Elphaba was staring at her, her dark eyes slightly narrowed, as if she were trying to decide if Galinda were telling the truth. Finally, she let out a sigh, turning and heading back inside her room. Galinda hesitantly followed her in, sitting on the stool at Elphaba's keyboard as Elphaba sat on her bed.

"You really have no idea why I left?" the green woman asked, looking up at the blonde.

"No, I don't. You looked up, saw the movie, and left without so much as a goodbye."

There was a long pause, during which Elphaba looked down at her hands. Finally, she said, "It wasn't the movie. It was the actress."

"The actress?" Galinda's brow furrowed. "What about her?"

"She didn't look familiar to you?"

"No? Should she?"

Elphaba sighed again. "It may be a bit before your time, but perhaps you've heard of Melena Thropp?"

Galinda paused; the name did sound familiar. "Yeah, she was an actress—oh that was her in the movie."

Elphaba nodded.

"I still don't understand."

"Galinda."

Realization hit then. "Wait… you mean… you and her… you're the same Thropp? Melena is your mother? Melena Thropp is your mother?"

"Yes, and now all of Shiz knows, thanks to your overly loud voice."

Galinda's brow furrowed a bit. "Why don't you want people to know?"

"Because being the child of a famous actress carries a stigma with it that I do not care for."

"What do you mean?"

Elphaba gave the blonde a look. "If you had known who my mother was when I first got here, you would have expected someone completely different, not the green person sitting in front of you."

Galinda didn't respond to that, mostly because she supposed it was true. Now that she knew, she could see the similarities between the two; Elphaba shared her mother's nose and chin, albeit a bit more pointed, and they both had the same dark eyes.

"You're comparing me to her."

Elphaba's voice broke through Galinda's thoughts. "What— no, not comparing. Just… noticing."

A dark eyebrow arched, and Elphaba looked like she had more to say, but there was the sudden sound of the front door opening, prompting the green woman to jump up and close the door to her bedroom.

"What—"

"Hush," Elphaba said, pressing Galinda up against the wall and holding her there with her own body.

Galinda was enveloped in the scent of soap and charred wood, and she could feel muscles that Elphaba had given no evidence of having. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, having the green woman this close, and Galinda was about to question her motives when she noticed that the Munchkin was holding her breath and listening, reminding the blonde very much of some animal (Animal?).

"What are you listening for?" Galinda whispered.

"Waiting for those ninnies to retire to their rooms," Elphaba grunted back.

"And the reason you felt the need to assume this position…?"

"You're a liability; I didn't want you tipping them off."

Galinda let out a squawk of indignation. "I beg your pardon—"

"Don't beg. I cannot abide begging."

Galinda scowled, reminding herself to lecture Elphaba once this was over. There was the sound of the front door opening again, followed by a male voice.

"Oh no," Galinda groaned. "They invited Avaric over again."

Elphaba made a face. "Isn't this the third time? Why do you continually insist on bringing him around?"

"Hey, I had nothing to do with this." The blonde let out a sigh. "If he's here, then they won't be going to their rooms anytime soon."

"Make yourself comfortable then I suppose."

"Excuse me?" Galinda looked up at the green woman.

"If you leave now, they'll ask you all manners of questions."

"And if I stay, they'll wonder why I spent so much time in your room!"

"Then you'll either have to climb out the window, or wait until they go to bed."

Galinda let out another sigh. "You know, when I invited you to the movie, I was just trying to be nice. I didn't know it would end with me being held captive in your room."

"Yes, well, we all have our problems." Elphaba finally withdrew and moved to sit on her bed, pulling a book over.

Galinda stood for a few moments, feeling a bit awkward, which was not a usual feeling for her. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I am sure you will figure that out."

The blonde made a face before she began to look around Elphaba's room; she had never really taken the time to actually study it. There were a few band posters on the walls, nothing Galinda had ever really heard of, along with several Animal Rights flyers.

"Have you actually attended all these events?" Galinda asked, gesturing to the flyers.

"Most of them, yes."

Galinda recalled that Elphaba's Quell had dealt with Animals as well, and after a few moments, the blonde said, "You know, I never got to read your Quell."

Elphaba gave the blonde a look over the top of her glasses. "You are not going to let me read, are you?"

"You were the one who trapped me in here; you brought this on yourself."

The green woman sighed, closing her book. "Are you sure the window isn't a viable option?"

"Elphaba!"

"All right, keep your voice down." The Munchkin set her book aside before adding, "And you were there, my Quell is in several pieces. Besides, why would you want to read it?"

"Well, it's only fair."

A dark eyebrow arched. "How do you figure?"

"You read mine."

"As I recall, I was admonished for doing such."

"I did not admonish you."

Elphaba gave her a look, eyes unblinking.

"Surely you remember what it said," Galinda said, changing tactics.

"Now you want me to recite it for you from memory?"

"With as much as you seem to read, I can't imagine that remembering thirteen lines is difficult for you."

"Of course not; this is not a matter of difficulty, but rather a matter of you asking for more than what you originally deemed fair."

Galinda scowled at the Munchkin. She thought of all sorts of ways to reprimand her, to tell her that she was being difficult on purpose, but instead she said, "Oh, just recite the damn Quell will you?"

Elphaba stared at her a few moments longer before she began reciting her Quell, dark eyes suddenly seeming to have difficulty looking at Galinda. Once she finished, silence filled the room.

"There, see, was that so difficult?" Galinda said after a few moments.

"Profoundly."

Galinda rolled her eyes and continued looking around the room, aware of the fact that Elphaba was watching her like a hawk. After a few more moments, a realization struck the blonde.

"Elphaba, you don't have any pictures of your family."

Elphaba's features hardened a bit. "I know what they look like."

Galinda turned to face her. "You don't have any personal pictures at all."

"And how many personal pictures do you have?"

"More than you."

"As you've pointed out, that isn't entirely difficult; even one is greater than zero."

Galinda let out a sigh. "Is this how tonight is going to go?"

Elphaba grinned. "What's the matter, blondie? Never had to share a room before?"

"Never with anyone as difficult as you."


	4. Chapter 4

Upon waking up the next morning, Galinda found herself in an unfamiliar bed, and it took her a few moments to realize she was still in Elphaba's bedroom. The blonde rolled over, her gaze falling on the green woman in question, who was currently sitting in her desk chair and looking very close to slipping off of the hand she was propped up on. The Frottican sat up slowly, doing her best to get out of bed quietly. However, her foot decided it would rather tangle in Elphaba's drab blanket and the blonde fell to the floor with a high-pitched squeak.

Elphaba let out a grunt, slipping off her hand and opening her eyes wearily. "Why am I being woken up at such an ungodly hour?"

"It's nine in the morning Elphaba."

"My point exactly." The green woman yawned and adjusted her glasses, which had become quite askew.

"Did I fall asleep here last night?" Galinda asked as she began struggling with the blanket in an attempt to free herself.

"Well, I didn't kidnap you from your bed, if that is what you mean." Elphaba approached and helped free the Frottican from the fabric. "You fell asleep, yes, and I figured you would be more comfortable in the bed."

"What about you?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Why should I be comfortable?"

Galinda got to her feet and was once again reminded of just how much Elphaba towered over her, despite being rake-thin. "Yes, well, hopefully the others are gone for the day…"

Elphaba grinned, reminding Galinda very much of a hungry shark (if sharks could be green, that is). "Yes, I suppose they would have all manners of questions if they saw you doing the 'walk of shame', as it were."

Galinda pinked at that, despite the fact that Elphaba had waggled green fingers in an imitation of air quotes. "This is hardly a walk of shame."

"You're wearing the same clothes as last night, aren't you? And you did not sleep in your own bed. I'd say you've already filled two of the three requirements."

The blonde's blush only deepened. "You get a sort of sadistic delight out of your little innuendos, don't you?"

"That was hardly an innuendo, Miss Galinda; rather, I stated that we did not engage in coitus."

"What did you just say?"

"Had you tuned me out? Don't worry, that happens to me all the time. I said—"

"No, I heard what you said. I meant the word you used for sex."

A dark eyebrow arched. "Coitus?"

"Yes, that."

"It means exactly the same thing—"

"I know what it means!" Galinda couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Elphaba, of all people. She paused, trying to gather her thoughts and come up with something that would end this conversation once and for all. Instead, she floundered and came back with, "Yes, well, if I lose my dictionary, I know where to find another one."

Elphaba merely blinked; it wasn't the reaction Galinda had hoped for, but at least it had shut her up.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go get ready for the day," Galinda added before turning on her heel and leaving Elphaba's room.

* * *

"Galinda, we were wondering when you were going to wake up."

"Sorry, I had a rather bad headache last night." The Frottican slid into her seat as she joined her suitemates for breakfast. If they had noticed anything amiss about her absence last night, they made no mention of it.

"You missed a rather good time," Pfannee said. "We invited Avaric over, and subsequently found out that he is rather terrible at poker, especially when stripping is involved."

Galinda had a feeling that Avaric was terrible at poker on purpose, especially when stripping of any kind was involved. "Sorry to have missed it," Galinda muttered into her coffee.

* * *

"Honestly, I never saw cabbage so squished before," Elphaba muttered to herself as she tended to the produce in the garden behind the kitchen.

"Do you always have conversations with the vegetables?"

The Munchkin looked up at the voice, finding Fiyero smiling at her from the other side of the fence.

"Oh yes, I find them far less arrogant than the fruits," Elphaba replied. "It really is appalling, how little this garden has been tended to. These are the saddest cabbages I have ever seen."

Fiyero let out a "hmming" noise, crossing his arms and revealing the tribal tattoos snaking over his muscular arms. "Elphaba, how have you been adjusting to life here at Shiz?"

The Munchkin shrugged. "As well as one can I suppose."

"And your roommates?"

"What about them?"

"You haven't had any trouble with them?"

"If you are referring to the incident in Madame Morrible's class, that was harmless. I survived being pelted with rocks as a child; I can withstand verbal lashings, believe me."

Fiyero frowned, obviously not pleased with that answer. "Yes, but for how long?"

The green woman turned to face the Vinkan. "Fiyero, I understand your concern, being RA and all, but you needn't trouble yourself. People will tire of gossiping about me, as they always do, and I will once again fade into the background. It is the way of my life."

Fiyero still didn't look convinced. "You know, my being concerned isn't just because I am the RA. I really do care."

"Oh, now you have lied, so go confess to the unionist ministers."

"I'm sure I have sins to confess, but lying is not one of them."

"What is it that you want from me?"

Fiyero sighed. "I just want to make sure everything is all right."

"Well, your mission is accomplished. Now please, I must tend to the grapes, arrogant as they may be." Elphaba turned away, indicating that their conversation had ended.

* * *

That night brought the first rain of the season, effectively trapping the residents of Crage Hall in their rooms. Galinda sat on her bed, her textbook open in her lap, but she was hardly getting any reading done. She found her thoughts wandering to Elphaba, and she wondered how the green woman was faring. Elphaba had slammed her bedroom door quite solidly upon arriving back to the room after classes, and had yet to emerge again. The blonde could recall the look of fear in her eyes that night Pfannee had poured the water on her; was it possible that Elphaba was afraid of water in general? Now that she thought about it, Galinda couldn't ever recall hearing the shower in Elphaba's room being turned on.

That brought up a whole new set of questions. If Elphaba didn't shower, how did she wash up? Her hair always looked clean; how did one wash their hair without the use of a shower? It was perplexing, really, to the point where Galinda was tempted to go over and ask the green woman about it.

A sharp pain followed by the feeling of wetness pulled Galinda from her musings, and she swore as she realized she had bitten her cuticle too far. The blonde pulled a tissue from the box on her nightstand, pressing it to the spot. She doubted Elphaba would just tell her, which meant she would have to find out some other way, if she really couldn't live without knowing.

* * *

"Honestly, Elphaba, stop pacing, you're making the camera blur and freeze."

Elphaba grunted in response, her pacing continuing.

"Elphaba, if you don't have anything to say beyond grunts, I am going to hang up."

"You won't."

"I most certainly will." Nessarose paused. "You haven't even asked about home yet."

Elphaba finally paused in her pacing. "Is that why you called?"

"Well, Father was wondering about you—"

"He could have called me."

"He feels as though you don't tell him the whole truth."

"What is there for me to hide? I go to class, I attend chapel per his request; what else does he expect me to do?"

"You keep secrets—"

"Secrets, secrets, what secrets? I am an open book Nessie."

"An open book written in a dead language, perhaps."

"That was only funny the first time."

"Are you going to ask about home or not?"

"Well, you seem to have something to tell me, so just say it."

Nessa let out a sigh and crossed her arms, her lips pressing tightly together. Silence passed between the sisters, and after a few moments, more out of guilt than anything, Elphaba asked, "How are your legs?"

"They are as fine as can be expected."

Another silence. Elphaba knew what her sister was waiting for, and finally, reluctantly, the elder Thropp asked, "How is home then?"

"You're just asking to appease me."

"Yes, appease; I thought that was the goal of your incessant guilting. I understand that the devoutly religious are rather good at that."

Nessa gave her sister an annoyed look. "It's all very well to turn your nose up at unionism when you have been _given_ a nose by the Unnamed God—"

"Spare me your tirade; my computer will run out of power before you are out of words."

Nessa brushed at some imaginary piece of lint before she said, "Home has been relatively quiet. Father has gone off on another missionary journey; he expects to be gone for about a month. Turtle Heart has been caring for Mother, and the other day we all went for a walk around the grounds—"

"Mother actually walked of her own accord?"

"You don't give her enough credit, Elphaba."

"You haven't known her as long as I have."

"Three years, Elphaba, that is all you have over me. Perhaps you should start acting like the older sibling if you wish to lord it over me."

"I gave both you and Shell my childhood; do not lecture me about my maturity."

"Maturity? You are a five-year-old trapped in a six foot tall body."

Elphaba grinned toothily.

"My point exactly."

* * *

"Whatever did that cheesecake do to you to make you glare at it so?"

Galinda looked up to see Elphaba standing behind the counter, offering the blonde her usual crooked grin. "It has the audacity to be blueberry instead of strawberry," the Frottican replied.

Elphaba looked a bit caught off-guard by Galinda's equally witty response, but happily so. "Give me a moment; perhaps I can find a less audacious slice." The green woman turned and disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving the Frottican to wait for her.

"Galinda, we were wondering if we were going to see you for lunch."

The blonde turned to see her suitemates approaching, and she sighed internally upon noticing that Avaric was accompanying them. "Yes, well, here I am."

"We missed you at our poker game the other night," Avaric said, sidling up to the blonde.

"Yes, well, I was otherwise occupied," Galinda said, taking the smallest of steps away from him.

"Maybe next time?" He offered her a smile, which she was sure worked on other girls, but only repelled Galinda further.

"Perhaps." The blonde found herself thinking that she would rather spend another night in Elphaba's room than partake in anything Avaric was involved in.

"I couldn't find any less offensive slices, so I dolled up a plain slice for you—" Elphaba had returned, carrying a small plate with a slice of cheesecake, and stopped mid-sentence upon seeing the others.

" _Miss_ Elphaba. How lovely to see you," Pfannee said.

The Munchkin didn't reply, and Galinda found herself wishing she had just taken the first slice of cheesecake, blueberries or no. She didn't want Elphaba to be tormented because of her.

"Making custom orders now, are we? How sweet." Pfannee looked between the two. "Perhaps you have a bit of a crush on Galinda, hmm? You needn't be embarrassed to admit it; you obviously want her to notice you."

Elphaba still hadn't said a word, her gaze hard and unblinking.

"Well, go on Galinda, don't leave her hanging."

The Frottican looked at Elphaba in what she hoped was an apologetic way as she took the cheesecake slice from her, muttering a "thank you". The slice had strawberry sauce drizzled over it, and Elphaba had added not only a strawberry, but a few raspberries as well. Galinda really was touched that Elphaba had gone through the trouble for her, and she knew this deserved a proper thank you, but as usual, Pfannee had to make Elphaba's life hell.

"Hey, I know you," Avaric said, looking at Elphaba.

"I would suppose so; I am the only green person at Shiz, as far as I know."

"No, I know you from somewhere else."

"How could you know me? I don't know you."

"I've seen you somewhere else." Avaric looked like he was concentrating hard. "Yeah, you were in that movie."

Dark eyes narrowed. "I have never been in a movie."

"No, no, I remember your face; you were in that movie the other night."

"Why Miss Elphaba, you never told us about your acting career," Pfannee said, looking beside herself at the level of Elphaba's discomfort.

"You are confused—I have—never—" Elphaba seemed to be having trouble getting the words out, and Galinda had had enough of this.

"It wasn't Elphaba in the film; it was her mother," Galinda said. "Honestly, Avaric, couldn't you figure that by the year it was made? Elphaba wasn't even alive then."

"Your mother is Melena Thropp?" Milla said, her eyes widening a bit in disbelief.

Dark lips pressed together tightly, and Elphaba turned away, disappearing into the kitchen once again.

"Well, that is a juicy piece of information," Pfannee said after a few moments of silence. "No wonder Melena Thropp dropped out of the public eye once she became pregnant." Pfannee turned her attention to Galinda and added, "How long were you sitting on that?"

"I only just figured it out," the Frottican lied quickly. "Once Avaric said he recognized her from the movie."

If the others thought she was lying, they didn't say anything.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of homework to do and I think I'll eat in my room," Galinda added before she turned and headed for where the take-out containers were kept. She glanced down at her cheesecake slice, which seemed to be mocking her now. Elphaba had done nothing to her, and yet still seemed to be suffering at her hands.

"Ozdamnit…"

* * *

Elphaba had kicked over two garbage bins so far, and was currently kicking a third into submission. The green woman knew it was juvenile to be acting this way, but she frankly didn't care. Living with her suitemates had been difficult enough, but now that they knew about her mother—

"What did that trashcan do to you?"

Elphaba looked up to see Galinda approaching, and her eyes narrowed before she turned away and began righting the trashcans.

"Elphaba… I'm sorry. I know I said I would keep your secret, but they were all ganging up on you and you brought me that cheesecake and I just… I wanted to help you." Galinda had reached the green woman, and she paused, waiting for a response.

Elphaba didn't seem keen on talking, instead sitting on a nearby bench with a sigh and running a hand through her hair. After a few moments, Galinda sat beside her, opening her take-out container and beginning to eat the sandwich inside.

"Want a bite?" the blonde asked after a minute or so.

"Aren't you afraid you'll catch it?" Elphaba asked bitterly, gesturing to herself half-assedly.

"Please, the only thing I could catch from you is biting sarcasm."

Elphaba let out a short laugh, looking down at her hands. Galinda could tell there were still more than a few unspoken words between them, but for now, she was content to just sit and share a meal with the Munchkin.

* * *

"Elphaba, it's midnight."

"I know."

Fiyero's brow furrowed and he approached the green woman, who was currently beating the punching bag in front of her mercilessly. "Well, the rec center is going to close, so maybe you should wrap up?"

Elphaba didn't reply, instead landing a solid kick.

The Vinkan crossed his arms. "I see you're refusing to wear your shoes."

"Don't need shoes."

"And your gloves?"

"I taped my hands; they're fine."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Are we going to talk about what's on your mind?"

The green woman merely grunted as she whipped around, delivering a sharp elbow to the bag.

"Elphaba."

The Munchkin finally paused, her breathing slightly ragged. "The others know about my mother. Melena." Another pause. "Pfannee thinks I have feelings for Galinda."

"Do you?"

"I don't know. How does one know what type of feelings they have for others when I barely have feelings of any kind for myself?" Elphaba gave the bag another solid kick.

"Elphaba, if you're afraid they're acting out because of your sexuality—"

"This isn't a matter of sexuality, and what would I care if they knew?"

"Then what is it a matter of?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling." Elphaba let out a sigh, running her hands through her hair.

Fiyero understood then. "And that scares you."

The very thought spoken aloud made Elphaba cringe and want to withdraw further within herself. "You needn't make it sound so dramatic. Honestly, this whole making friends business is such a hassle; I was better off before."

* * *

"And so, as you can see, much of the literature on the Kumbric Witch and the Fairy Queen was lost before the Great Drought. Unfortunately, all we have left are fragments from burial sites, and even those are near impossible to translate."

Galinda was doing her best to pay attention, she really was, but Morrible just wasn't giving her anything to hold onto. The blonde found herself doodling skylines in her notebook as Morrible droned on, absently biting at a loose cuticle.

"What did I miss?"

Galinda had to hold back a yawp of surprise as Elphaba suddenly slid into the seat beside her, setting her bag on the floor. "Where—I thought—you haven't been here?"

"I would have though the absence of verdigris would have been obvious." Elphaba pulled out a plastic bag of brightly colored sweet peppers, pulling one out and taking a bite. "Mini pepper?"

"No thank you…" Galinda glanced at Morrible, making sure she was busy before she added, "Where were you?"

"With Dr. Dillamond."

"The Natural Sciences professor?"

Elphaba nodded.

"But you've never been late before, what did he—"

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, ladies?"

Both Elphaba and Galinda looked up at Morrible's voice, and Galinda colored a little upon realizing that everyone was looking at them as well.

"Not unless anyone wants a mini sweet pepper," Elphaba supplied.

Morrible's gaze narrowed slightly, but she didn't say anything else, instead turning back to the board.

"Those are pretty good," Elphaba said as she bit into another pepper.

Galinda looked down and realized that Elphaba was referring to her sketches. "They're just doodles."

"Well, if those are just doodles, then you must be rather talented." Elphaba paused. "You're majoring in architecture, right?"

Galinda wondered why Elphaba had picked now of all times to strike up a conversation, and she whispered back, "Yes. Now hush, you are ruining this lecture for me."

A dark eyebrow arched. "Are you really enjoying this lecture so much?"

Truthfully, Galinda wasn't. "I don't want to get into trouble, that's all."

"Scared of old Horrible Morrible then?" Elphaba said with a grin.

"Elphaba, you can't _say_ that so close to her."

"Ladies."

Galinda winced at Morrible's harsh tone, and she looked up at their professor.

"Are you quite finished disturbing the class?" the Madame asked.

Before Galinda could mumble some apology, Elphaba spoke up, saying, "I don't see how we're the ones being disruptive. We were merely talking amongst ourselves; you're the one who has stopped class twice to chastise us."

Everyone in the class had fallen silent now, looking between Elphaba and Morrible.

"Regardless of whom you were talking to, Miss Elphaba, it is still disruptive to talk while I am teaching, and I do not appreciate your impertinence."

"I don't mean to be impertinent; I am merely stating a fact."

Morrible looked beyond irritated now, and she said, "You also came in late, which is a disturbance in itself."

"I was with Dr. Dillamond—"

"Ah yes, the good doctor. And you find being with him more important than being in my class on time?"

Elphaba's expression hardened. "I did not realize that you were also being oppressed by the proverbial noose of the Wizard. Shall I stay after class with you as well and discuss such?"

Galinda became aware of the fact that she had been shrinking back into her seat, and the class seemed to be holding its breath. It was obvious that neither party was willing to back down, and Morrible had had enough of having her class disturbed.

"I suppose being the child of a celebrity gives you a certain arrogance and air of superiority; it really is a shame to see such behavior from one so young and _bright_."

Galinda winced; Morrible had played her trump card by not only making a low comment on Elphaba's skin, but also by revealing her secret.

Elphaba didn't reply, instead covering her face with her hands and remaining that way until class ended, at which time she bolted from the room, leaving behind her bag of peppers.

"Honestly, I am going to be stuck picking up after her, aren't I?" Galinda muttered as she picked up the forgotten bag. Still, she understood why Elphaba was acting such a way, and the Frottican had a feeling she would need to talk to her suitemate once again.

* * *

Elphaba was nowhere to be found. She hadn't been in their room when Galinda returned, and a few hours had passed since then. It was beginning to darken outside, and while Galinda knew Elphaba was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, the blonde still found herself wondering where the Munchkin was.

There was the sound of the front door opening, and Galinda looked up from her laptop, recognizing the sound of Elphaba's heavy boots. The blonde quickly stood and made her to way to Elphaba's door, reaching it just as the green woman was unlocking it.

"And where have you been?"

Elphaba visibly jumped (something that surprised them both) before turning around. "I did not realize you were my keeper."

"Oh, don't start with me. The way you just disappeared after class, I was actually concerned for you, you know."

"Oh were you? How kind." Elphaba opened the door to her room and slipped inside, making to close it, but Galinda thrust her arm out, stopping the door.

"You know, when someone says they're concerned about you, the polite response isn't to slam a door in their face," Galinda said.

"Perhaps, but I had planned on changing clothes, and I have been led to believe that shutting the door is polite. I have no shame in my body, but other people have such a delicate sensitivities. However, if you have no qualms with seeing an abundance of verdigris—"

"And if I said I didn't?"

The sentence surprised them both, and Elphaba didn't seem to know how to respond. She was so used to people being put off by her acerbity, so to have Galinda respond in way that matched the green woman… it left Elphaba standing in her doorway dumbly.

"Well, are you going to change or not?" Galinda asked.

"I—yes—I'll change." Elphaba closed the door to her room, and after a few minutes, she re-emerged, wearing a pair of black slacks, a button up shirt, and an undone tie around her neck.

"And where are you going all dressed up?" the Frottican asked.

"What do I have to do to get rid of you?" Elphaba grumbled, though there was no real malice behind the words.

"You can't. I'm like a bad green penny; I always turn up."

"That's what people usually say about me."

Galinda approached the Munchkin and began to do up her tie. "I can't imagine why."

"I can very well tie my own tie."

"But you didn't."

"Because I don't want it done up."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Leave my tie alone."

Galinda gave the green woman a look before she finished with the tie. "There, isn't that better?"

Elphaba grumbled something incoherent, and in that moment, Galinda made up her mind.

"Take me with you."

A dark eyebrow winged upwards. "You don't even know where I'm going."

"I don't care."

Dark lips pressed together as Elphaba considered. Galinda already knew one of her dirty little secrets; what was one more?

"All right, blondie. Down the rabbit hole we go then."


	5. Chapter 5

Galinda wasn't expecting to be taken to the Peach and Kidneys; she'd been to the bar a few times before, but she never would have guessed that this was where Elphaba had been headed.

"You're late Fae," a Vinkan woman said from where she was perched on a piano bench.

"I am aware," Elphaba replied as she approached, undoing her tie as she did so.

"Really Elphaba?" Galinda chastised as she approached as well.

"I told you I didn't want it done." Elphaba sat at the piano, beginning to remove her boots.

"Again with the bare feet?"

"Your friend is nagging you quite a bit; why did you bring her?" the Vinkan woman asked.

Galinda colored, partially from embarrassment and partially from indignation; it did not go unnoticed by the green woman.

"Sarima, do you remember that talk we had about being a bitch?"

"I remember."

"You're doing it now."

"Elphaba!" Galinda colored from secondhand embarrassment this time; the things this woman _said_!

"Ah." The Vinkan, Sarima, frowned a bit. "I did not realize. Forgive me, I forget that people here are far more sensitive than in the Vinkus." Sarima turned her attention to Galinda, offering a hand. "I am Sarima."

The Frottican paused a moment before she shook the offered hand. "Galinda Upland."

"Galinda is my roommate, and neither of us know why she is here," Elphaba supplied.

Galinda scowled at the green woman.

"Now, as you pointed out, I am late, so shall we just jump right into rehearsal?"

"I have already done my vocal warm ups; I did not feel like waiting for you," Sarima said, finally releasing Galinda's hand.

"You're very kind."

Sarima's brow furrowed for a moment, then realization lit up her face. "Ah, your sarcasm rears its head once again." The Vinkan turned and disappeared down some dim hallway, and Galinda turned to the green woman.

"Okay, what is the story with her?" the blonde asked.

"She's Vinkan," Elphaba replied, as if that explained everything.

"I know she's Vinkan; that doesn't help."

"Why don't you just ask her yourself?"

"Elphaba."

The Munchkin sighed. "Sarima… is an acquired taste. She moved out here a few months ago and is doing her best to adapt. She may come off as offensive, but she doesn't intend to be."

Galinda still wasn't satisfied. "So, what, you both work here?"

"We entertain."

The Frottican had more questions—how long had Elphaba been working here, what did she do exactly, what was her relationship with Sarima—but at that moment, the Vinkan in question returned.

"You're going to kill yourself with these," she said, holding a canned drink out to the green woman.

"Then my sister can pray for me all she wants," Elphaba replied, taking the drink and opening it before taking a long drink. "Here, have a taste Galinda."

"What is it?" the blonde asked.

"An energy drink made from a very potent Vinkan flower," Sarima replied.

"She thinks we're too delicate for it," Elphaba supplied.

Galinda eyed the drink hesitantly, eventually taking it from the green woman.

"You won't catch the green, I promise," Elphaba added with a grin.

Galinda gave her a look before taking a small sip. The liquid was hot and bitter as it ran down her throat, and the blonde coughed a few times before handing the can back.

"Now see what you've done," Sarima said.

"I'm fine," Galinda managed between coughs, her eyes watering slightly. "Another acquired taste, I imagine."

Elphaba grinned again at that before she set the drink aside.

* * *

The bar slowly began to fill up, and after an hour or so, it was comfortably crowded. Galinda had settled at a table near the stage and had decided to indulge in a glass of Pertha Hills wine; after all, Elphaba had said that they would be here for a while (hence why she needed the energy drink).

Sarima had already sung a few numbers, accompanied by Elphaba on the piano. Her voice was pleasant and after each song, there had been polite applause. Other performers sang as well; sometimes Elphaba was needed, other times Galinda caught her reading at the piano when she wasn't.

A few hours had passed by now, and Galinda was checking her phone, considering a second glass of wine when she heard the piano start again.

" _There was a time when I was alone._

 _Nowhere to go and no place to call home._

 _My only friend was the man in the moon_

 _And even sometimes he would go away too."_

The bar had fallen completely silent, and Galinda looked up to see that the spotlight was focused on Elphaba. She had never heard the Munchkin sing before, and it was nothing like her usual serrated voice. The blonde found herself entranced with the rest of the assembled crowd as Elphaba continued.

" _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _Run, run, lost boy, they say to me_

 _Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_."

When Elphaba had said she wrote music, Galinda had never expected it to be for a reason like this. As much as Elphaba protested being like her mother, she had obviously inherited some of her talent, at least for performing.

When the song had ended, and the spotlight went out, the bar remained oddly quiet, as if everyone were trying to recover from Elphaba's mesmerizing performance. Eventually, the ambient chatter resumed, and the sound of Elphaba playing the piano as background noise continued.

Galinda, perhaps a bit more emboldened by the wine, stood and approached the piano, saying, "When you said you wrote music, I didn't realize you sang as well."

Elphaba let out a grunt. "I don't."

"Oh? Because I'm pretty sure that I just watched you perform a song by your lonesome, unless of course, you are practicing the art of ventriloquy."

Elphaba grinned at that. "I think I would make for a rather troublesome dummy."

Galinda leaned on the piano a bit, watching the green woman play. "Your song was very good."

Elphaba glanced up at the blonde. "You're drunk, aren't you?"

The Frottican scowled. "I had one glass of wine—"

"That's all it takes for your size."

"Hush yourself, Elphaba Thropp, and just accept the compliment."

The Munchkin seemed caught a bit off guard by the use of her full name, and she merely said, "If you insist."

Silence passed between them until Galinda said, "So is this an actual job for you?"

"Are you asking if I get paid?"

"Well, it just seems like you should be."

Elphaba let out a noise of affirmation. "Yes, I receive pay for this."

"But you work in the dining hall too."

The Munchkin nodded. "That is also true."

"You work two jobs?"

"That would be a logical conclusion, yes."

The Frottican rolled her eyes. "I am never going to get a straight answer out of you, am I?"

"I don't see how you think I am always being so cryptic."

"Because I am expecting a yes or no answer."

"Ah, I see." Silence passed between them again. "I'll be here for a quite a while longer. Do you want me to call a car service for you? You'll have to pay though; I don't get paid until next week."

"Well, that's a very generous offer, but I think I'd like to stay."

"I won't be performing any more, if that's what you're waiting for."

"A little full of yourself?"

Elphaba shrugged. "You were the one who insisted on coming over here and giving me compliments, which I was against, I might add."

"Morally opposed to, you mean."

"All right, if that is how you choose to phrase it."

"Fae, what song do you have next for me?" Sarima asked, approaching the green woman and taking the open binder from where it sat in front of Elphaba.

"We talked about this, you can't just take my music when I am playing." Elphaba said, sounding only slightly annoyed; the Frottican got the impression that Elphaba had told Sarima this several times before. However, Galinda did notice that the Munchkin continued to play, despite the absence of the sheet music.

"I only need it for a second." The Vinkan looked it over, flipping a few pages before she replaced it on the piano. "There."

"That still doesn't make this okay," Elphaba said, but Sarima was already disappearing down that same dim hallway.

"Why does she call you that?" Galinda asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?" Elphaba looked back towards the Frottican, as if just remembering that she was still there.

"Sarima. Why does she call you Fae?"

"You could have asked her that while she was here."

"Or you could just answer my question without dancing around it."

Elphaba grinned slightly. "Believe me, you would not care to witness me dance around anything. And in regards to Sarima, when she first arrived here, she had trouble pronouncing my name, so we agreed on a sort of compromise."

"I see."

A dark eyebrow arched. "You sound disappointed. Were you hoping for a story that included some sort of romantic past between us?"

Galinda colored lightly. "Of course not."

Elphaba shrugged before saying, "You might as well make yourself comfortable if you don't plan on leaving."

The blonde considered returning to her table, but she instead settled on the bench beside the green woman.

"I hate to inform you blondie, but I don't have any music for duets."

"I am making myself comfortable, like you said; besides, I can't play any instruments to save my life." Galinda watched long verdant fingers glide across the keys; there was something oddly entrancing about it. Now that she thought about it, Elphaba herself was an oddly entrancing mystery.

"Suit yourself." If Elphaba had a problem with her choice of seating, she didn't mention it, instead continuing to play, and Galinda found herself quite content to just watch.

* * *

Galinda didn't remember dozing off, but she must have because when she next opened her eyes, she found herself sitting the passenger seat of Elphaba's car. The blonde looked around, but the green woman was curiously absent. She had just considered getting out of the car and searching for her when the sound of muffled arguing reached her. Galinda twisted around in her seat, catching a glimpse of the Munchkin through the back window, and she didn't look happy.

Being exceedingly curious (her mother had always called her "nosy"), Galinda found herself needing to know whom Elphaba was arguing with. She knew that getting out of the car would attract too much attention, so the blonde climbed over the center console and into the backseat, taking out a small pile of books as she did so.

"Honestly Elphaba," she muttered, moving a few books aside before poking her head up to look out the back window. Now she could see that it was Sarima who was arguing with the green woman, and the Vinkan was currently gesturing wildly with her hands, obviously upset about something.

Elphaba seemed to be patiently listening, but her dark lips were pressed together tightly.

"… or perhaps you just mean to replace me!" Sarima had raised her voice, which lent itself quite well to Galinda's eavesdropping.

Elphaba was saying something now, but Galinda couldn't quite make it out. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to appease the Vinkan, who began gesturing again. The Munchkin tried to say something, but Sarima either didn't hear or didn't care because she soon turned on her heel and walked away.

Elphaba stayed rooted to the spot for a few long moments, her fists clenching and unclenching. Finally, she started for her car, prompting Galinda to scramble for the passenger seat. She had only made it halfway over the center console when the passenger door opened, revealing Elphaba.

"This is not how I left you," the Munchkin said, a dark eyebrow arching.

"Yes, well… I've been told I move around quite a bit in my sleep."

"Oh? By whom?"

"…That doesn't matter."

Dark eyes rolled before Elphaba reached in and helped the blonde back into her seat, closing the door afterwards and making her way around the car. Once she was in the car, she brought it to life before pulling away from the bar and beginning down the dark streets back to Shiz.

It was silent between them as Elphaba drove, and Galinda wondered if the green woman knew what she had done. The Munchkin didn't seem upset, but then again, Elphaba was very difficult to read, even for Galinda, who considered herself an expert at such. She glanced over at the green woman, knowing that if she waited for Elphaba to volunteer any information, she'd be waiting an eternity.

"I heard what sounded like arguing earlier," Galinda started, testing the waters. "It sounded like Sarima."

"She was not happy, no."

"Was she arguing with you?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Galinda recalled the fragment of the argument she had caught. "Was it about me?"

"No." If Elphaba knew what the blonde was doing, she wasn't calling her out on it; Galinda almost wished she would because maybe then the green woman would give her more than just blunt one word answers.

"What was it about?" the Frottican finally asked.

"There is an unfinished song in my binder that she wants to sing. I do not want her to, and she takes that as a great personal offense." Elphaba let out a sigh. "I offered to drive her to the metro station, but she refused, being stubborn as she is."

"Oh, I see." That seemed a rather minor thing for Sarima to get so upset about. Galinda shifted in her seat, glancing at the clock on the dash. 1 A.M. She hadn't stayed up so late in quite some time, and it was beginning to hit her again. The outside air had been cold, but the car was warm and smelled of book pages. Galinda watched Elphaba as she drove; every so often a street lamp would illuminate her crooked nose and her pointed chin. It was a unique profile, but it fit the green woman, and as Galinda watched through half-lidded eyes, she felt rather at peace. She also found herself wishing that the car ride would never come to an end, though it unfortunately did all too soon.

"We're here," Elphaba said once she had parked her car and killed the ignition.

Galinda was close to pouting. "Must we be?"

"I'm sure your bed is much more preferable than my passenger seat."

The blonde still made no motion of moving.

"I'll even open the door for you." The Munchkin got out of the car and made her way around, opening the passenger side door. "There, see, now out you go."

Galinda shifted so that she was facing the green woman. "Carry me."

Both eyebrows rose at that. "And how would that look, me carrying you to our room?"

"It's late, no one is around to see."

"It's a college campus, blondie. Someone is always around."

"Are you going to carry me or not?"

Elphaba paused a moment, her eyes unblinking. Finally she sighed and said, "And how shall I carry you? Over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes?"

Galinda made a face. "Is that really what you think of me?"

"Well, you were not very specific in your request; how should I know how you like to be carried?"

The blonde let out a huff before she got out of the car. "Forget it; I could have walked to our room in the time this conversation has taken." Galinda closed the door to the car and started to walk away, the cold night air prickling her skin.

"Galinda."

"What—" The Frottican turned to face the Munchkin and in one swift move, Elphaba lifted her off her feet, holding her in her arms. "Elphaba!"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" The green woman began to walk as if this were a natural occurrence for her, and Galinda held herself close to the Munchkin. "I won't drop you."

"Famous last words."

Elphaba chuckled a bit at that as she continued to their room, setting Galinda down once they arrived. "There, satisfied?"

"Not going to carry me inside?"

"I was under the impression that carrying someone over a threshold was reserved for marriage." A pause. "It's rather soon for us, but I don't expect to get any other offers—"

"Okay, you've made your point." Galinda unlocked the door to their room, leading the way inside. The two quietly made their way to their respective rooms, though Galinda paused before unlocking her bedroom door, turning to face the green woman. "I had an enjoyable evening with you, Elphaba."

The green woman let out a grunt, currently searching for her key.

Sapphire eyes rolled. "You know, you have all the makings of becoming an actual friend to me."

That stopped the Munchkin in her rummaging, and she looked up. "Do I have a say in this matter?"

"Do you not want to be my friend?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I suppose I don't have anything else going on—"

"Elphaba!"

The green woman grinned. "All right, keep your voice down. If you wish to befriend me, I suppose I don't have any objections."

"Good, then it's settled."

Elphaba nodded; she wasn't sure if this was the proper protocol for friendship, but then again, she'd never had any experience in the matter. Still, she would be lying if she said that she did not wish to know the blonde better.

"Fresh dreams then Elphaba," Galinda said.

Elphaba nodded again.

"Elphaba."

"Hmm?"

The Frottican gave her a pointed look.

"Oh. Fresh dreams, yes." A pause. "Am I required to say this to you every night now?"

Galinda rolled her eyes fondly before she disappeared into her room, leaving Elphaba a bit confused and still without her key.


	6. Chapter 6

Galinda had meant what she said: Elphaba did have all the makings of being an actual friend. She was still a bit unrefined and coarse around the edges, but her heart seemed to be in the right place, and that was good enough for the blonde. Still, Galinda knew she had to prepare herself; based on their encounters thus far, fully befriending the green woman would not be easy.

Her other concern was their suitemates; she cared far less if they actually liked her, but she didn't want them to make Elphaba's life difficult either. Galinda wondered if she should warn Elphaba. Despite the Munchkin seeming so stoic and unfazed, the Frottican couldn't shake the image of the fear in Elphaba's eyes that night Pfannee had poured the water on her.

* * *

"… and so, we must remember that we always walk along His path, and we must trust our feet to follow— Elphaba, are you even listening?"

"Hmm?" Elphaba looked up from where she had been reading. "Yes, go on."

Nessa crossed her arms, and Elphaba could feel her sister's disapproval through the computer screen. "You're reading, aren't you?"

"I am listening to your sermon, of course."

"What have I been talking about for the past ten minutes then?"

Elphaba paused, trying to recall. "The Unnamed God and his feet."

The younger Thropp shook her head with a sigh. "Elphaba—"

"Look, I'm sorry Nessie, you know I'm horrible when it comes to these things, but you don't need my validation. Your sermon is fine, I am sure, and you have led chapel before."

"That may be true, but despite the fact that you have turned your back to our religion, I still value your input."

"I have the utmost confidence in you, Nessie."

"I suppose that is worth something." A pause. "How is Shiz?"

"As Shiz as ever."

"Oh, you are a riot. You know what I meant."

Elphaba shrugged. "Nothing has changed much. Madame Morrible is still droll, I have managed to fool one person into believing I could be a friend, the cabbages are as squashed as ever—"

"Wait, what was that?"

"The cabbages?"

"No, the friend. Have you managed to make one?"

Elphaba should have expected her sister to pick up on that right away. "In a sense. Galinda believes I have the makings of being a friend, which were her own words I might add."

Nessa shrugged. "I suppose she isn't wrong. You do have the makings of being a friend; it is merely a matter of whether you choose to act on it. Up until now, you never have."

"Well, no one has been interested in being my friend before. The green is usually rather off-putting."

"Oh, just the green? Not your sharp tongue and abrasive personality?"

"The green scares people off before they even have a chance to be exposed to those qualities."

The younger Thropp rolled her eyes. "So what of this Galinda?"

"What about her?"

"Do you intend to befriend her?"

Elphaba looked down at the open book in front of her, as if it somehow held the answers. "I have already told Galinda that I do not object to her desire to befriend me."

"It's a wonder you don't have more friends."

The elder Thropp looked back up at her sister, a slight scowl on her sharp features. "You certainly take delight in my misadventures, don't you?"

"Of course not."

"Lying is a sin, Nessie."

The brunette seemed to sit up a bit straighter, and Elphaba winced internally. Her sister had just taken on preaching posture, something the green woman had seen many times before and had never once enjoyed.

"If you want to talk about sinning—"

"No, I absolutely do not, and I very much want to stop you before you go any further."

Nessa pressed her lips together tightly, and Elphaba could tell she was thinking of a particularly scathing response. The brunette had just opened her mouth to respond when she was seized by a sudden bout of coughing, which immediately set Elphaba on high alert.

"Did you take your medicine yet today?"

Nessa waved her sister off before disappearing off-screen, something that only irked Elphaba and made her worry more. She could still hear the sound of Nessa coughing, and after a minute or so, the younger Thropp returned.

"You know I don't appreciate that," Elphaba said.

"Well, what else do you expect me to do?" Nessa replied, letting out a few additional coughs. "I can't exactly hold a conversation while coughing my lungs out."

"You could take your medicine like you're supposed to so this doesn't happen in the first place, instead of relying on the Unnamed God."

The younger Thropp didn't respond to that, instead saying, "If you want my opinion on this whole Galinda business, I would encourage you to at least make an effort of friendship. You're strong, there's no doubt about that Elphaba, but even you need one friend."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are like a child: you need someone to protect you from your own self."

* * *

As Fate would have it, Galinda happened to catch Elphaba right as they were both coming out of their rooms in preparation for class.

"Well, you've certainly made yourself scarce this morning," Galinda teased gently.

Elphaba let out a grunt. "My sister wanted to talk."

Her sister. Elphaba had mentioned a sister before, but never elaborated on such (not that Galinda was surprised). The blonde wanted to know more, but instead said, "Are you heading to class?"

"That was my intention."

"Perhaps we can walk together?"

Elphaba finally looked at the blonde, her sister's words coming back to her. "Perhaps."

Galinda rolled her eyes and followed the green woman from the suite, beginning to walk across campus. Elphaba had a much longer stride, and Galinda found herself having to quicken her pace to keep up. The Munchkin didn't seem the type to initiate small talk, so Galinda supposed it was up to her.

"Lurlina's Feast is coming up," the blonde started.

"So it is."

"What do you usually do for it?"

"I don't do anything for it; what does it do for me that should warrant me doing something?"

"You know, being very literal is just another way of avoiding the question."

Elphaba let out a grunt.

Galinda wasn't ready to give up. "I usually go home, back to Frottica. My mother cooks way more food than we can eat; it's just the three of us. Sometimes I wish I had a bigger family."

The green woman let out a snort. "A bigger family just means more people to gang up on you and make you feel claustrophobic."

"I take it you have a big family?"

Elphaba shrugged. "It depends on what you definition of big is."

"More than three."

The Munchkin gave her a look. "Then yes."

Galinda had come to recognize that look. "Don't tell me there are four people in your family, and you're just being a sasshole right now—"

"What did you just call me?"

"A sasshole. Someone who is sassy and—" Galinda trailed off, wondering if it was too early in their "friendship" to be calling Elphaba such names.

Elphaba, to Galinda's surprise, grinned. "Well, I've been called many things, but never a sassy asshole."

"Well maybe it's about time then." A pause. "So how many people _are_ in your family?"

"Six, not including me."

"And do you all live under the same roof?"

Elphaba nodded and added, "Except for me, as you can see, and my father is often away on missionary trips."

"That still seems like a rather full house." Galinda tried to imagine living with that many people; at Shiz, she could avoid her roommates, but in a house with one's family… she imagined that was a bit more difficult. "And your family doesn't do anything for Lurlina's Feast?"

"Once everyone manages to gather around the table, we enjoy a meal made up of Quadling cuisine, Vinkan takeout, and corn."

"Corn?"

"One can't live in Munchkinland and not have corn."

"Because the corn is good?"

"Because it is so abundant; we just grow so much. I can't even count how many ears of corn I have eaten in my life."

"Don't you get sick of it?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I am not picky; I eat what is put in front me."

"Well, you're the opposite of me then."

The Munchkin grinned. "In more ways than one, I imagine."

Galinda looked up at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Elphaba shrugged, which told Galinda that she did not feel like explaining herself. "This is where we part, blondie."

They had indeed reached the quad, and their classes were in opposite buildings (opposites; had Elphaba planned this?) "Will I see you after class?" the Frottican asked.

The elder Thropp shrugged again. "I suppose if you were looking for me, you might. I can't imagine I am very hard to find, unless of course I do not want to be found."

"Oh my Oz, it's like being friends with the Sphinx."

A dark eyebrow arched, and Galinda hoped she had somewhat impressed the green woman.

"Have a good class," the blonde added before she turned and headed in the direction of her own lecture.

* * *

Upon entering the suite, Galinda was immediately greeted by a spicy scent; it wasn't entirely unpleasant, but she certainly hadn't been expecting it.

"What is that?" she asked, closing the door and approaching the green woman who was perched on the edge of the couch.

"Vinkan curry," Elphaba replied, holding the takeout container out to the blonde. "Taste?"

Galinda peered inside at the odd colored lumpy food inside. "Umm…"

"It won't hurt you. Unless you are allergic, of course. Then I am taken to understand it could hurt you quite a bit."

The blonde took the fork and rose a bit to her mouth. It was as spicy as it had smelled, and Galinda coughed a few times.

"First experience with Vinkan spices?" Elphaba surmised.

Galinda nodded, going to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

"That won't help." Elphaba picked up her can of chocolate soda, holding it out to the blonde. "You need sugar."

The Frottican approached, taking the can and looking at it critically. "Chocolate soda?" She took a sip, and immediately recoiled at the flavor combination. "Really, Elphaba? How can you stand to drink this while eating that?" Galinda handed the can back without waiting for an answer. "Honestly, I haven't even been here for five minutes and I am assaulted by foreign and conflicting tastes."

The Munchkin was watching the blonde, an amused smirk playing on her dark lips, and Galinda gave her a look.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Elphaba shrugged one shoulder, turning her attention back to her curry.

"You're usually not around when I come back from class."

"Keeping tabs on me?"

"Well, as you said earlier, you're not entirely easy to miss, though surprisingly hard to find sometimes."

The front door suddenly opened, and the two looked up to see Pfannee entering.

"What is that awful stench?" she asked, her gaze falling on the green woman and her takeout box. "Of course you're the source of this."

"If this offends you, then I would suggest you refrain from ever traveling outside the Gillikan," Elphaba replied, looking back down at her food.

Pfannee looked like she had more to say about that, but she chose to switch tactics, instead saying, "Treating Galinda to another culinary adventure?"

"If you must know, I coerced Elphaba into letting me try her food," Galinda said, getting in between the two. "It wouldn't hurt you to try new foods once in a while."

Pfannee was looking at the blonde as if unsure of what to make of that; she couldn't tease Elphaba if Galinda was the one who had started things, now could she?

"Yes, well, perhaps next time you could choose something less potent, instead of leaving us with a suite that will stink for days," Pfannee said before she disappeared into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Silence passed for a few seconds, during which Galinda realized she had subconsciously moved in front of Elphaba while confronting Pfannee. The blonde turned to face the Munchkin, who was watching her with dark eyes.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Nothing. I am just unused to having such a gallant defender." Elphaba grinned before she added, "Though you do look a little short to be able to mount an equally gallant steed."

Galinda squawked in indignation, and Elphaba merely cackled.

* * *

Elphaba had been in the process of buttoning up her shirt when she heard of series of irritated huffs and grunts coming from Galinda's room. The green woman paused in her dressing to cross the gap between their rooms, standing in the open doorway of the Frottican's room.

"If you're having such a difficult time pleasuring yourself, might I suggest some literature to get into the mood first, or perhaps a toy of some kind? I am taken to understand those can help."

Galinda looked up at her from where she had been struggling to close her suitcase. "Ha ha, Elphaba, that's so funny because it sounds like I'm trying to pleasure myself in here."

"Well, it's not as funny when you explain it like that."

The blonde let out another huff, brushing an errant curl from her face. "Instead of standing there being crass, perhaps you could be bothered to help me?"

"I would, but I might catch it."

"Catch what?"

"Whatever pink epidemic you have in here."

"For Lurline's sake, Elphaba—"

"All right, no need to beg sake from Lurline, here I come." The green woman entered the bedroom and approached the blonde's suitcase. "Off, blondie."

The Frottican slid off her suitcase, and Elphaba opened it, beginning to take clothes out and refolding them smaller. "Oz, are you planning to leave us for a month?"

"I will be gone for five days, and I like to be prepared."

"I am all for preparedness, but this is excessive."

Galinda settled on her bed, watching the green woman. "You certainly seem to know what you're doing."

"I am used to packing up my things and moving around with little warning. I never had very much, but my siblings often needed help." Elphaba soon finished up, and she snapped Galinda's suitcase closed.

"Thank you."

The Munchkin let out a grunt, straightening up and giving Galinda a good look at her attire.

"You're going to the Peach and Kidneys tonight?"

"I have a show to perform."

"So you'll be going home tomorrow then?"

Elphaba's brow furrowed. "Why would I be going home?"

"Lurlina's Feast is tomorrow… wait. You're not planning on staying here, are you?"

Elphaba didn't reply, instead turning and returning to her own room. Galinda, however, would not be dissuaded so easily, and she followed the Munchkin.

"Elphaba, you're not going home?"

"I have work to do here; I am one of the only people available to work in the dining hall, and I have another performance tomorrow."

"You don't have any food."

"I have leftovers."

"The Vinkan curry? Elphaba, that's five days old."

Elphaba had slung her tie around her neck, leaving it untied once again.

"Elphaba—"

"If you can give me one good reason to go home to my family, then I will."

Galinda opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it again, grappling for an answer. "They're your family…"

"Not good enough." Elphaba sat on her bed, pulling her boots over and beginning to slip them on.

Galinda didn't know why it bothered her so much; if Elphaba didn't care, then she shouldn't either. Still, the image of Elphaba sitting alone in her room, eating almost week-old takeout food…

"Fine. If you're staying, then so am I."

Elphaba's head snapped up at that. "What?"

"I'm not going to let you spend this holiday alone, Elphaba."

A dark eyebrow arched. "You're really taking this friendship thing seriously, aren't you?"

"You'll find that I am very serious when it comes to friendship."

Elphaba considered her suitemate for a few more moments before she said, "You're not staying."

"Oh, I'm not?"

"You actually enjoy your family; you won't miss spending a holiday with them to be with me."

"Won't I?"

"I worked so hard to close your suitcase."

"And you did a fabulous job, first-rate."

Elphaba stared at the Frottican, and Galinda stared right back.

"Elphaba, you're not going to win this argument. I know that's difficult for you to admit, but it's the truth."

Dark lips pressed together tightly before Elphaba let out a sigh. "Fine; far be it from me to stop whatever you have planned in that blonde head of yours."

"The sooner you accept that, the happier you'll be."

* * *

Elphaba hadn't been exaggerating when she'd said she had to work to do. After a full day of working in the dining hall and performing another show (and dealing with Sarima), the green woman finally dragged herself back to their suite, wanting nothing more than to collapse into bed.

"Oh, you're finally back."

Elphaba looked up to see Galinda standing in front of a set table, looking as though she were waiting for the Munchkin's reaction.

"What is this now?" Elphaba asked, closing the door behind her and approaching the table. "I see napkin rings; this must be important."

Galinda gave the Munchkin light smack on the arm. "This is our Lurlina's Feast day dinner." The blonde turned to face the table. "We have your traditional Quadling cuisine, Vinkan takeout, and of course, corn. Our dinner is complimented by a bottle of Pertha Hills wine, which I assure you, will go much better than chocolate soda." Galinda turned back to the green woman, who just looked exhausted. "Well?"

Elphaba looked over the place settings and the food, finally saying, "It's two in the morning."

Galinda crossed her arms, giving the Munchkin a look, and causing Elphaba to let out a tired laugh.

"Still, it is hard for me to say no to a well cooked ear of corn. Shall we, blondie?"

The Frottican smiled, and the two sat, serving themselves and beginning to eat.

"You know, it's technically not Lurlina's Feast anymore—"

"Shut up and eat your corn, Elphaba."


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the long delay on this chapter, I became crazy busy with grad school and then NaNoWriMo happened, but here it is finally! Thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing, you guys are all the best!**

"No, Mumsie, everything is fine. I already told you why I didn't come home, my friend was going to be here by herself—well, I would have invited her, but she had to work. No, I don't know what she'll be doing for Lurlinemas. Yes, I'll ask her. I _will_ , now I have to go. Love you." Galinda hung up before sliding her phone away, making her way out into the living room.

"If I ever called my mother 'Mumsie' she would strangle me," Elphaba said from where she was perched on the back of the couch, reading.

Galinda colored lightly before she said, "Have you ever actually used a couch?"

Elphaba peered up at the blonde before closing her book. "I've made it my goal in life to annoy people in ways they can't quite describe, but is irksome nonetheless."

"Of course you have." It occurred to Galinda that she had never actually seen the green woman reading outside of her room; in fact, Elphaba did very little outside of her room. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Waiting for you to finish your phone call so we could walk to class; I was taken to understand that is something our 'friendship' requires?"

"First of all, friendship doesn't need air quotes—" Galinda stopped, fully realizing what Elphaba had said. "You were actually waiting for me?"

Elphaba's brow furrowed. "I was, but not if you're going to be weird about it."

Galinda couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "Aww, Elphie—"

"See, you're being weird and shortening my name to something perky." The green woman stood and picked up her backpack, heading for the door.

"No, wait, I'm coming too!" Galinda quickly gathered her things and shut the door to her bedroom before she followed the green woman outside. "So you were really waiting for me?"

"That's what I said, didn't I? I am not taken to lying."

"It's just sweet."

"Ah, I see why that might confuse you. Sweet is not traditionally used to describe me." Elphaba paused. "In regards to Lurlinemas, you don't need to worry about me. As much I do not wish to return home, I know my parents will give me no choice."

"Were you eavesdropping on my phone call?"

"It's not eavesdropping if I don't intend to listen, and just happen to overhear."

"I see." The two reached the quad, and Galinda turned to face her companion. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"I suppose you will."

"Thanks for walking with me."

Elphaba let out a grunt before she turned and started in the direction of her class, leaving Galinda to do the same.

* * *

"Bless them, they really do try to make the Vinkan cuisine authentic, but it just falls short every time."

Elphaba nodded before she added, "By definition then, you're insane, seeing as how you keep coming back and expecting a different result."

Fiyero gave the green woman a look, but he was smiling. "See, whenever I need a nice dose of reality, you always come through."

The Munchkin gave him a flat look. "Do you want this food or not?"

"Well, since I'm insane, lay it on me."

Elphaba filled a bowl with the nearby soup before handing it over to the Vinkan. Her gaze fell on Galinda, who had just entered the dining hall. She was without those other ninnies, which Elphaba appreciated greatly.

"Everything going smoothly?" Fiyero asked; obviously her wandering gaze had not gone unnoticed.

"If you mean the war in our suite, we are at a standstill; neither side has made a move in a while."

"That is good to hear, but I was referring to Galinda."

"Galinda?"

"Yes, you know her; short, blonde, looks like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you."

"Ah yes, Galinda. What about her?"

"Has anything… developed?"

"She seems intent on befriending me, and while I have no objections, I am doing my best to adjust to this concept of 'friendship'."

"I see." A pause, and then, "You know what you need?"

"Oxygen, water, and a skin transplant?"

"A wingman."

Elphaba's brow furrowed. "Pardon?"

"I'm going to help you out with Galinda."

"I don't need—"

"Hi Elphie."

The green woman was cut short as she turned her attention to the blonde. "So we've transitioned to using pet names in public? What shall I call you then? Glin? Linny?"

The Frottican wrinkled her nose. "If you start calling me Linny, we're going to have a problem."

"Noted. Now can I interest you in slightly questionable Vinkan cuisine?"

A blonde eyebrow arched. "Questionable how?"

"Ask him."

Galinda looked over at the Vinkan standing beside her, as if she hadn't noticed him there earlier. "Oh, Fiyero! What does she mean by questionable?"

"Only that it isn't authentic; I suppose I'm being a little harsh though. After all, I am used to the real thing," Fiyero replied.

"Are you two going to chat here all night, because if so, let me know now so I can change stations," Elphaba said.

"Actually, I'm glad I ran into you," Fiyero continued, ignoring the Munchkin. "I wanted to ask if you're planning on attending the event at the roller rink this Friday. I'm trying to get a rough estimate so I know how much pizza to order."

"Oh, I had forgotten about that. I haven't gone skating since I was young, but that sounds fun. Sure, I'll go."

The Vinkan smiled. "Excellent, I will put you down."

"As delightful as this all is, you may want to decide quickly blondie, I see our charming roommates entering," Elphaba said.

The blonde waved a hand as if that didn't matter to her (Elphaba knew the truth, of course) before she said, "I think I'll brave the Vinkan cuisine."

Elphaba served her a bowl of soup as well, which the blonde took with a smile before she walked away to look at other meal options.

"Elphie?" Fiyero said once Galinda was out of earshot, giving Elphaba a look.

The green woman flushed lightly. "Don't you dare; I have no qualms with fighting you."

"Name the place and time, Thropp."

"I assure you, my elbows are excessively sharp, especially when buried in a set of ribs—"

"Shall I put you down for the roller rink as well?"

Elphaba blinked, caught off-guard. "What?"

"You think I just happened to bring that up?"

"Oh, so you did it for me then. How kind."

"It's a gift, really."

* * *

" _Feeling used_

 _But I'm still missing you_

 _And I can't see the end of this_

 _Just wanna feel your kiss against my lips_

 _Now all this time is passing by_

 _But I still can't seem to tell you why_

 _It hurts me every time I see you_

 _I realize how much I need you…"_

Elphaba paused a moment before she picked up her pencil and made a few notes in her binder before returning her fingers to her keyboard. Her computer suddenly began beeping at her, and the green woman let out a low growl as she glanced over at it.

"Whoever you are, you had better be dead or dying," she muttered. "Oh no, it's just my ever charming sister." The Munchkin knew that ignoring Nessa would be far more annoying (Nessa did not like to be ignored), so she clicked accept.

"Hello sister dear," the younger Thropp said once the camera turned on. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes, as always, but you are considerate to keep asking."

"My sermon went well, thank you for your concern."

"What do you need, Nessa? I'm in the middle of writing a new song."

"I always seem to catch you in the middle of writing a song."

"Well, you just have impeccable timing, but back to my original question: what is it that you need?"

"Mother wants to know if you plan to come home for Lurlinemas."

Elphaba let out a groan. "I don't see why she feels the need to ask; it's not as though I am given a choice in the matter."

"No one is holding a gun to your head, Elphaba."

The green woman gave her sister a flat look. "Nessa, do not pretend that you have not met our family. The way they use guilt, it might as well be a gun to my head, and if I am not home for Lurlinemas, I will never hear the end of it."

"Especially considering the fact that you didn't come home for Lurlina's Feast."

"See, you know exactly what I mean." A pause. "Is that all you called for?"

"In a hurry to hang up sister dear?"

"I must mentally prepare myself for an outing tonight."

"Oh?" Nessa's eyebrow rose at that. "And does this outing include other people?"

"Unfortunately." Elphaba let out a sigh. "We are going roller skating."

Nessa laughed out loud at that. "You, roller skating—oh, you're serious." The younger Thropp's face changed. "Elphaba, you've never skated a day in your life."

"I am aware, but I have already been committed."

"I see. Well, I have a wheelchair you can borrow afterwards."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "What would I do without you?"

* * *

"I wish I had been told that our suitemates would all be attending," Elphaba grumbled from where she sat on a bench, tying the laces on her rented skates.

"I didn't know they were coming until we arrived," Galinda said, getting to her feet and wobbling a bit before she regained her balance. "Just try and forget about them and enjoy yourself."

Elphaba muttered something incoherent, and Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Do you need any help?"

"I am perfectly fine; you go ahead."

The blonde paused a moment before she made her way over to the entrance to the rink, easily joining the others already skating.

Elphaba remained sitting as she watched the Frottican skate around the rink, and the green woman let out a sigh.

"Are you planning to keep the bench warm all night?" Fiyero asked, skating up beside the Munchkin before he sat beside her.

"I am mentally preparing myself for humiliation," Elphaba replied.

"Come on, you're not the only one here who can't skate."

"Oh yes, those children are on my level, aren't they?" Elphaba gave the Vinkan a flat look. "I never should have agreed to come here; I must have suffered some sort of brain aneurism when I said yes."

"There's your aneurism right there," Fiyero said, gesturing to Galinda as the blonde skated by again.

"Why don't you just go… skate, or whatever it is one does here."

Fiyero chuckled at that before he got to his feet. "Need some help—"

"I do not need help!"

"All right, easy." Fiyero headed into the rink, and Elphaba let out another sigh. She remained seated for a few more minutes before she decided it was time to either sink or swim (her money was on sink). The green woman slowly got to her feet, her legs shaking a bit as she struggled to keep them underneath her.

"Okay, I can do this…" Elphaba tried to move forward, almost fell, and clutched the low rink wall for support. Slowly, she made her way to the entrance of the rink, using the wall to help her along. Upon entering the rink itself, Elphaba almost fell again, and she clutched the wall tightly. "How can they stand this, it's like walking on ice," she muttered.

"Miss Elphaba, how nice of you to join us."

The Munchkin set her jaw before she turned to see Pfannee and the others beside her, a smile on her face that told Elphaba that they were currently enjoying watching the green woman's struggle.

"Yes, since you seem to enjoy my company so much, I figured it would be cruel to stay away," Elphaba replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Having a bit of trouble?"

"No, of course not." Elphaba managed to straighten up, though she didn't dare move. "Now don't let me stop you, carry on with your skating."

"Oh we wouldn't dream of leaving you behind. Come, skate with us."

Elphaba swore under her breath before she attempted to move forward. She managed to get one step before her leg slid out from underneath her, and the green woman inevitably fell, hitting the floor hard. Her elbow and hip immediately felt bruised, and she could hear the others laughing as they skated away. The Munchkin managed to get to her feet, holding onto the wall again for support.

"That's it, I am leaving, tiny Frottican or no—"

"You know, you could have told me you've never skated before."

The Munchkin turned to see Galinda beside her, and she all but spat out, "What gave it away?"

"Well, you're holding onto the wall like it's a lifeline, and I saw you fall."

Elphaba felt her face grow hot at that. "Yes, well… we both knew that was going to happen."

"Will you please stop being stubborn for once and let me help you?"

"So I can drag you down with me? I don't think so blondie; my verdigris can hide bruises better than your fair skin can."

Galinda rolled her eyes before she gently took Elphaba's hand. "Come on."

Elphaba paused a moment before she reluctantly let go of the wall, her grip tightening on Galinda's hand. "Well this is a concussion waiting to happen. Maybe if we're lucky we'll get adjacent beds in the hospital."

"Stop it." The Frottican skated forward slowly, pulling Elphaba with her. "Come on, one foot in front of the other."

"Yes, it's just as easy as walking," Elphaba grumbled.

"At least try? I can't pull you around the whole time."

The Munchkin grumbled something else, but tentatively attempted to mimic Galinda's movements.

"Look at you, trying new things," Fiyero said with a grin as he skated up beside the two. "Doesn't it feel good to broaden your horizons?"

"Okay, you know what—" Elphaba let go of Galinda's hand in an attempt to go after the Vinkan, which resulted in her falling forward and hitting the floor again. The Munchkin let out a growl and struggled to stand, though the front wheels on her skates slid uselessly against the floor. "As soon as I manage to get up…" she trailed off as she transitioned to sitting before attempting to stand again. About halfway up, her feet slid out from underneath her again and she fell backwards.

"All right, stop before you seriously injure yourself," Fiyero said before he approached the green woman and helped her to her feet. "I didn't mean to awaken the Thropp beast."

"Thank you Fiyero," Galinda said, stopping whatever sarcastic reply Elphaba had prepared. "We're trying to take it nice and slow right now; that's how I learned."

The Vinkan nodded. "Sounds good to me. Well, have fun." He turned and skated away, and the green woman let out a sigh.

"Can I be done now? I do actually need my hands and fingers intact in order to make money, you know," Elphaba said.

"Come on, just once around the rink, and then you can be done."

Elphaba sighed, but took the hand Galinda offered to her. "If I don't make it, don't allow my sister the satisfaction of being right."

"Glad to see you have your priorities in order."

* * *

"Ow."

"Come on, sit down, nice and easy."

"Easy, I fell there."

"Well why don't you just tell me where it doesn't hurt then."

"I do not believe such a place exists." The green woman let out a sigh as she managed to sit on her bed, and Galinda took a step back.

"Are you going to be all right?" she asked.

"I am perfectly fine." Elphaba attempted to lean over to untie her boots, only to have her lower back protest the action. She straightened back up, starting to lift her leg, but the pain in her hip prevented such.

"Can I help you—"

"I can remove my own boots, thank you."

Galinda rolled her eyes before she knelt before the Munchkin, beginning to untie the laces. "Did you at least enjoy yourself a little?"

"Oh yes, I just couldn't get enough of slamming myself into the maple hardwood floor. What do you have planned for our next activity, running face first into a brick wall?"

Galinda removed her first boot, and Elphaba let out a wince as the action jerked her leg and caused a fresh wave of pain to travel through her knee.

"I'm sorry you fell so many times, but for the record, a few of those were because you were trying to go after Fiyero," Galinda said, starting on the other boot.

"I recall," Elphaba muttered, wincing again when her second boot was removed.

"There, all done," Galinda said, getting back to her feet. "Do you need my assistance in undressing or—"

"Miss Galinda, please do not suggest such scandalascious things," Elphaba said with a toothy grin. "I may actually accept, and then where would you be?"

The Frottican colored lightly before she said, "Well, I suppose I will say good night then before we both end up in an awkward situation." The blond started for the door, pausing for a moment before she added, "I am glad you came tonight Elphaba. Things are decidedly more interesting with you around." Galinda gave the green woman a smile before she disappeared into her own room, closing the door behind her.

Elphaba sat rooted to the spot for a few moments (and not just because moving hurt too much) before she managed to regain herself, pulling her binder over from where it was sitting on the bed. She settled back against the pillow before she turned to a new page and picked up her pencil, a new song already beginning to match itself to several notes in her head.

" _From here I'm weightless  
No stars are famous  
And the world is small"_

 **The first song is _i hate u, i love u_ by gnash, and the second song is just a preview, you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out which song it is :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Elphaba was regretting her decision to go skating tenfold the next morning; her body ached everywhere, and just sitting up in bed was a chore. The green woman winced as she got to her feet, sliding on her glasses before she limped slightly over to where her coffeemaker was and began to make herself a cup.

"Oz, if I had been warned that friendship would be so painful, I definitely would have reconsidered," the Munchkin muttered. She ran a hand through her hair with a sigh, hearing a knock at her door. "I'm asleep," she called.

"Really? That's what you're going to go with? And here I thought my lies were bad," came Galinda's voice from the other side of the door.

Elphaba made her way over to the door, opening it to reveal the Frottican. "Oz, you're already dressed and ready for the day; what kind of heathen are you?"

"A heathen who believes that people should at least be awake by ten in the morning." Galinda examined Elphaba's oversized t-shirt and sleep-mussed hair. "It would seem you don't hold to such beliefs."

Elphaba let out a grunt before she turned and walked back over to her coffeemaker, picking up the now full mug and taking a sip.

"Okay, couple of things: one, why are you limping, and two, are you seriously drinking that coffee black?"

"You know, you're doing a lot of talking for 10 A.M. blondie." Elphaba paused a moment before she added, "I would think the reason for my limping is obvious, and yes, I am drinking my coffee black."

"Oh, from last night. I suppose that makes sense." A look of concern crossed Galinda's face. "I didn't realize you got hurt so badly."

"It's nothing that won't heal."

"And the coffee?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I've never been a fan of things that are overly sweet." She looked at Galinda and began to open her mouth.

"Close your mouth, Elphaba Thropp."

The Munchkin did so, grinning into her coffee, and Galinda congratulated herself on her preemptive strike.

"Why the early morning call?" Elphaba asked after a silence. "Class isn't for a few hours."

"Why do you always think I have some hidden agenda? A person can just come over to say hello, you know."

"In my experience, people always have ulterior motives." Elphaba glanced over at the blonde. "Yours are just proving difficult to figure out."

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Fine, you caught me; I'm trying to be your friend."

"Ah, so you're still pushing that rock up that hill."

"They're doing the annual Lurlinemas tree lighting in the Emerald City this Friday; maybe you'd like to come with me?"

Elphaba was almost caught off guard by the sudden subject change, and she made a face at the suggestion. "I'd honestly rather set myself on fire."

"That's an extreme reaction." Galinda decided to see how pouting worked on the green woman. "Please Elphie? I've never been before, and we're only a train ride away—"

"A very long train ride to a crowded city of ignorance," Elphaba supplied. "The very thought of being surrounded by people who blindly worship the Wizard by surrounding themselves with material possessions—"

"Okay, I get it, you don't want to go. Spare me the political rant." Galinda let out a sigh; obviously pouting didn't work when politics were involved.

"Not to mention that standing around in the cold for an hour to watch something that will take five seconds sounds even less pleasant than what we did last night."

"I said I get it."

"And on top of all that, I rather detest Lurlinemas."

"Of course you do."

Elphaba turned her attention back to her coffee, noticing the blonde had yet to leave. "Is there anything else, or has our conversation ended?"

"I suppose it's ended." Galinda let out a sigh before she said, "I'll see you in class later, you grouch."

Elphaba let out a grunt and gave her a nod.

* * *

After working the dinner shift in the dining hall and being forced to listen to Lurlinemas songs on repeat all that time, Elphaba was ready to hang herself with the garland they had used to decorate. She really didn't understand why people had to force their holiday "cheer" on others; she would scowl whenever she wanted to if she felt so inclined, thank you very much

The green woman reached the suite and opened the front door, wanting nothing more than to retreat to her room.

What she saw instead was a scene that made the dining hall seem preferable.

"Miss Elphaba, perhaps you'd like to join us?" Pfannee asked from where she was hanging garland around the living room. There was a small tree in the corner adorned with lights that Milla was currently decorating with ornaments, and Shenshen was taping paper snowflakes to the windows. The suite itself was filled with the sound of Lurlinemas music, and Elphaba could feel her skin beginning to crawl.

"No—thank—you," she managed to get out before she started for her bedroom, only to find (with her forehead) that a few bobbles had been taped above the doorway. The Munchkin let out a growl before she tore them down and unlocked her door, heading inside and closing it behind her.

From where she was currently baking in the kitchen, Galinda let out a sigh. She had expected such a reaction out of Elphaba, but what could she do? After all, they shared the suite, and if the others wanted to decorate, then that was their prerogative. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little bad for the green woman. For whatever reason, Elphaba really did seem to have a problem with Lurlinemas; Galinda wasn't sure if something had happened in her past to make her feel that way, and she doubted the green woman would tell her.

"Galinda, we're going out to get more decorations and such," Pfannee said about a half and hour later. "Coming with?"

"No thanks; I'm still baking," the blonde replied, gesturing to the oven.

"All right." The three left the suite, and after a minute or so, Galinda stood and put a few cookies on a small plate before she approached Elphaba's door.

"Elphaba?" she called, knocking on the door.

No response.

The blonde knocked louder, unsure if Elphaba was ignoring her or if she had her headphones on again. "Elphaba, it's me."

Still no response from the green woman, prompting Galinda to pull out her phone.

 _I have cookies :)_

 _Is that supposed to entice me to come out?_

 _Obviously you've never had my cookies before._

A few moments later, Elphaba opened the door to her room. "Where are the others?"

"They left to get more decorations."

Elphaba's scowl deepened. "Oh good, because that's just what this place needs."

"Should I even bother asking why you have such an aversion to Lurlinemas?"

"No one is stopping you from asking."

"Fine, let me rephrase: will asking get me an answer?"

Elphaba paused. "Sorry blondie, but you need to have a friendship level of fifty or higher to unlock my tragic back story."

"… Did you seriously just make a video game reference?"

The Munchkin grinned in her toothy way, causing Galinda to roll her eyes.

"Now, where are these supposedly cookies that you claim are irresistibly delicious?"

Galinda held out the plate, and Elphaba picked up one of the cookies, examining it critically.

"What are these little red bits?"

"Peppermint chips."

"Oz, you've even given the baked goods an excess of Lurlinemas cheer."

"Are you allergic to peppermint?"

"Not that I know of—"

"Then put the cookie in your mouth and shut up."

Elphaba paused another moment before she did as she was told, putting the entire cookie in her mouth.

"I didn't mean the whole thing at one time, Oz."

"Perhaps you should say what you mean then," Elphaba said, her words obstructed by the cookie in her mouth.

"How have you survived this long on your own?"

Elphaba shrugged, finishing the cookie and swallowing. "That is an excellent question."

"Should I take these cookies away, or are you going to tempt fate again?"

The Munchkin took the remaining two cookies, causing Galinda to smile.

"Would you like a mug of eggnog too?" the blonde teased gently.

"I like mine with cinnamon."

"Oh." Galinda hadn't been expecting that reply, but she wasn't going to question it. "I'll be right back then." The blonde quickly returned to the kitchen, pouring two mugs of eggnog and sprinkling a bit of cinnamon on the tops of both. When she returned to Elphaba's room, she found the green woman sitting at her keyboard again, a cookie hanging halfway out of her mouth.

"Writing another song?" the Frottican asked as she approached, holding one of the mugs out to the green woman.

Elphaba let out a grunt, taking the mug from her suitemate. "Only as a distraction."

"From what?"

"The show on Friday."

Galinda perked up a bit. "Oh, you have another show? When were you planning on telling me?"

Elphaba let out a snort of amusement, "I didn't realize you wanted to be kept up to date on my schedule."

"Well I do; what time does it start?"

The Munchkin paused a long moment before she said, "Maybe you'd rather go to the tree lighting in the Emerald City; isn't that on Friday as well? You could bring all your friends and anyone who might know me. You and the entire Shiz population could have a grand time."

Galinda's brow furrowed slightly. "Why don't you want me to go to your show?"

"It's not that I don't want you to go, it's just that I figured you might be bored with such."

"I went to one show Elphaba."

"Sometimes one is enough."

"What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

Elphaba didn't reply, keeping her gaze on her keyboard.

"I thought we were making progress on our friendship, and now you're telling me that I can't come to your show, but you won't tell me why—"

"Oz, it's just going to be Lurlinemas themed, you won't be missing much so spare me any crocodile tears."

A grin spread across the blonde's face. "Ah, so that's why you don't want me to go!"

"I'd rather not have you witness such, yes."

"You have a moral opposition to Lurlinemas songs, don't you?"

Elphaba grimaced. "I do not particularly enjoy them, but in this case, I have no choice."

"Are you going to sing too?"

"It was my every hope not to." A pause. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

* * *

The Lurlinemas atmosphere only increased as the week went on, and by the time Friday came around, Elphaba wasn't sure how much more she could take. The thought of being forced to play Lurlinemas music for several hours tonight was already giving her a headache, and she let out a sigh as she slipped her binder into her backpack.

"Elphie!"

The Munchkin approached her door, opening it to reveal Galinda on the other side. The blonde was wearing a short red dress with white trim, and the green woman arched an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Elphaba asked.

"We're going to be inside for most of the night, I'll be fine."

Elphaba let out a noncommittal noise. "Shall we then?"

"Actually, before we go, I have something for you." Galinda held out a small box to the green woman.

"Have we crossed into the realm of buying each other gifts now?" Elphaba asked as she took the box from her. "I would have liked to be informed because I have nothing for you, nor do I think I even know what you would like."

"Just open it."

The Munchkin did so, pulling out the first of two ties, which was black and had multicolored lights printed on it. The second tie was red and had the words "Kiss me under the mistletoe" emblazoned on it, as well as a picture of said plant and an arrow pointing down. "Miss Galinda, I do believe you have just given me a tie with a sexual innuendo printed on it."

"It fits you rather well, doesn't it?"

Elphaba grinned before she pulled her current tie off and replaced it with the red mistletoe one.

"Wait, you're actually going to wear that tonight? In public?"

"That is why you gave it to me, isn't it?"

Galinda colored lightly. "Well, I meant the red one as more of a joke… wear the black one—"

"Too late, I have already made my decision."

* * *

The Peach and Kidneys was decorated for Lurlinemas, as Elphaba had expected, but not to the extent that Shiz was, which she was grateful for.

"Oh, you've brought your girlfriend again," Sarima said as the two roommates approached the piano. The Vinkan was wearing a long gold dress that shimmered as she moved.

"Yes, I have brought my female friend," Elphaba said as she sat on the piano bench, reaching down to remove her boots. "My gal pal, if you prefer."

"I am not familiar with that phrase," Sarima said. Her gaze fell on Elphaba's tie, and she took it gently in her hand. "What does this mean?"

Elphaba grinned, glancing at Galinda. "Go ahead blondie, tell her."

Galinda colored at that. "It's just… it's a joke."

Sarima didn't seem to understand.

"You know… people stand underneath the mistletoe and… kiss…"

The Vinkan paused a few moments longer before her eyes lit in realization. "Oh, I see, it is referencing oral sex."

Elphaba let out a cackle, and Galinda's blush deepened.

"See, Sarima appreciates it," Elphaba said before she pulled her binder from her bag and opened it up. "All right, let's get tonight over with, shall we?"

The bar filled up a bit more than it had the last time Galinda was here, and while she was waiting for the show to begin, the blonde decided the specialty drink of the night, which was a cinnamon whiskey infused eggnog.

"Be careful blondie; that alcohol will go right to your everything pretty quick," Elphaba said from where she was playing ambient music.

"I'm only having one," Galinda replied.

The show started about fifteen minutes later, with Sarima opening as she had last time. People were obviously filled with more holiday spirit because once the song was over, Galinda could see quite a few tips being put into the jar on top of the piano.

About an hour or so into the show, the single spotlight moved to shine on Elphaba, and the blonde found herself holding her breath in anticipation.

" _In the touch of a friend, in the breath of a child,  
In the eyes of a soldier coming home to his mother's grateful smile,  
In the sight of falling snow, and the memories it brings,  
In the season when you find some peace, in the simple tender things,  
Open your heart and look around, listen, listen_"

Despite the disgust and loathing she had expressed for Lurlinemas and everything associated with it, Elphaba had written a beautiful song, and once again her voice seemed to have captivated the bar.

" _Hear the song within the silence,  
See the beauty when there's nothing there,  
Sing a song within a silence that hope and love are everywhere,  
And when the quiet night is falling watch an angel dancing in the air  
To the song, the song within the silence  
A December Prayer, a December Prayer_."

Once the Munchkin finished and the spotlight turned off, Galinda stood and approached the green woman.

"You know, for someone who claims to hate Lurlinemas songs, you certainly can sing one beautifully."

Elphaba gave the blonde a look. "What I am singing does not affect how I am able to sing it. I have much experience with singing songs I care nothing for."

"Oh? And what friendship level do I have to be at to unlock that back story?"

Elphaba grinned. "We'll see blondie."

"I suppose we will yes." Galinda pulled two one hundred green penny notes from her purse and dropped them into the jar on the piano. The Munchkin gave her a look, and before she could protest, Galinda said, "For having to suffer through a song you hate."

"You're too kind."

* * *

The show went an hour or so longer than the other one had, and as the last few customers trickled out, Elphaba closed her binder and put it away in her bag.

"Ready to head out blondie?" she asked as she slipped into her boots, leaving the laces undone.

"Mm-hm," Galinda replied with a yawn before she stood, approaching Elphaba where she was standing near the doorway of the bar. "I'm glad I came here instead of the tree lighting."

"You sure you only had one drink?"

Galinda gave the Munchkin a look. "I am not drunk, Elphaba. I mean it."

"You two are standing under mistletoe," Sarima said very matter-of-fact as she walked out the door. "I understand it is bad luck if you don't kiss."

Elphaba and Galinda both looked up to see that they were indeed standing under mistletoe, and they looked back at each other.

"I don't know how much more bad luck I could have," Elphaba said after a short pause. "Though I would hate to be the cause of your suffering, blondie."

Galinda felt her heart rate quicken a bit; was Elphaba actually going to kiss her? Elphaba Thropp, who had shown no interest in any kind of friendship, was going to kiss her because of an old tradition of a holiday she hated?

"Well, go ahead then, I do want to get back to Shiz before the sun comes up," Elphaba said.

Galinda made a face, noticing the full height difference between them. "Unless you have a step stool, you're going to have to contribute somewhat."

"Ah yes, I suppose the height is a problem." Elphaba leaned down and after a slight pause, the two moved to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. A few moments passed before they broke away, and Elphaba said, "All right, can we go now?"

"Y-yeah." Galinda was caught off guard by the fact that Elphaba seemed entirely unfazed by their kiss, but she nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

 **Song used: December Prayer by Idina Menzel**


	9. Chapter 9

Galinda would be lying if she said that the kiss she'd shared with Elphaba hadn't come to her mind more than once in the following days. If it had meant anything to the green woman, she didn't bring it up, and Galinda wasn't sure whether or not she should be bothered by such. In any case, she didn't have much time to dwell on the matter; finals were upon them, which meant long nights of studying.

Elphaba had holed herself up in her room more than usual, only emerging to attend class or to go to work. Even Galinda had had issues trying to catch her verdant suitemate, which given Galinda's stubbornness was quite a feat. It also seemed that when study time came around, Elphaba began to neglect other things she saw as frivolous, such as eating. More than once upon returning, Galinda would see a take-out box of leftovers from the dining hall sitting on the table, the food inside cold and untouched.

After seeing this happen at least three times, Galinda realized that if Elphaba wouldn't take care of herself, the blonde would have to do it for her.

"Elphaba, I know you're in there," Galinda called, knocking on the green woman's door.

No response. Elphaba was most likely buried in her books, because even when Galinda texted her, she received no response. The blonde let out a huff, knowing she would have to resort to other methods; one way or another, Elphaba would acknowledge her.

Elphaba was indeed preoccupied with her studying, and it was the sound of constant rustling paper that pulled her away. The green woman looked up, slightly annoyed, and found a pile of papers accumulating near the bottom of her door. She stood and approached just as another paper came under the door, and the Munchkin picked a few up.

 _I know you're studying, but you need to eat._

 _Seriously Elphaba, eat something._

 _I can do this all night. Eat._

The green woman smiled slightly before she called out, "All right, save your paper, I'll eat something."

* * *

"You will have one hour to finish your essay," Morrible said as she made her way through the room, passing out the prompts. "It should go without saying that your eyes must remain on your own paper; neither I nor this university will take kindly to any form of cheating."

Galinda glanced at the green woman sitting beside her, noticing that the Munchkin was scowling at the prompt in front of her. Upon reading the prompt for herself, she saw why.

 _Animals should be seen and not heard._

Morrible's Quell; she had read it at the beginning of the semester, and Galinda could see why Elphaba was angry. The green woman was currently biting her bottom lip with those unusually sharp teeth, and when she began to write, Galinda noticed that her hand was trembling a bit.

 _Animals should be seen and not heard._

A million possibilities of what she could do went through Elphaba's head. Leave the page blank, tell Morrible off, just get up and leave… but no. Morrible wanted an essay thoroughly evaluating her Quell, and that was exactly what Elphaba was going to give her. The Munchkin was aware of the fact that her hand was shaking a bit as she wrote, making her writing a bit more illegible than usual (chicken scratch, her mother called it). The green woman become so engrossed in her writing that she didn't notice when her classmates began to get up and leave as they finished their own essays; she didn't even hear Morrible call her name the first time.

"Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba let out a grunt, acknowledging her name being said, but her brain didn't fully process who it was.

"Miss Elphaba, your time is up. You need to turn your essay in."

"Almost done."

"It is due now."

The paper was suddenly pulled out from under her pencil, and the green woman quickly rose to her feet, her fists clenching before she fully realized who she was looking at.

Morrible raised an eyebrow at the action. "I specifically told you that you had one hour to finish; perhaps you should have managed your time better."

"Perhaps you should stop forcing your hateful ignorance on your students." The response was out before Elphaba could stop it.

The headmistress didn't look entirely caught off-guard by Elphaba's response; looking back now, the Munchkin should have known that was a bad sign. "Perhaps you'd like to rethink your response, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba knew she should apologize, but that thought only crossed her mind for a second. Instead, dark lips pressed together and the green woman remained silent.

"Is this really a fight you want to pick?"

"I didn't realize my silence was considered a fight. Then again, I suppose silence has been considered inflammatory when it comes to those who refuse to conform."

Morrible's gaze narrowed slightly. "It is a shame that one as bright as yourself is still so myopic." A pause. "Myopic means—"

"I know what myopic means." Elphaba also knew that Morrible meant it in both meanings of the word.

"I'm sure you do." Morrible paused a moment before she added, "I will give you one last chance to apologize."

Elphaba had heard versions of that phrase so many times before that what came out next was inevitable. "Don't hold your breath."

* * *

Galinda threw herself onto her suitcase with a huff, and when it stubbornly refused to close, the blonde slid off with a sigh. She considered asking Elphaba for help; after all, the green woman had been able to close it before. Besides, Elphaba had made herself exceedingly scarce lately, and Galinda wondered if this would get her attention. It was worth a try, in any case. The Frottican left her room and approached Elphaba's closed door, raising her hand to knock.

"What do you mean, you won't be home tomorrow?"

"I mean exactly what I said; there is no hidden message here, Nessie."

Galinda paused, her hand hovering in midair. Elphaba was talking to her sister again, and this was news that the blonde had not been aware of.

"You know what I meant, Elphaba; why aren't you coming home tomorrow?"

"If that's what you meant, you should have asked 'why' in the first place."

"And He shall grant me the patience to serve—"

"Okay, no need to recite prayer at me." A pause, followed by, "I won't be able to leave for home until next week."

"Next week—what did you do?"

"Why do you immediately assume I did something?"

"… You served your own brand of justice again, didn't you?"

"Should I have just remained silent—"

"You should learn to pick your battles."

"Says the woman who keeps praying for a soulless being."

"What exactly did you not remain silent about?"

There was the sound of Elphaba letting out a sigh. "I merely told the headmistress that she should refrain from forcing her hateful ignorance on her students."

"I see."

"And then she called me myopic and it got away from me."

Galinda let out a gasp at that; she couldn't help it. It was no secret that Morrible and Elphaba didn't get along, but calling Elphaba myopic seemed a bit unnecessary.

"I do believe we have a third party in our conversation, Nessie," Elphaba said before she opened her door, revealing the blonde. "Your Frottican brand of etiquette strikes me as unusual."

"Morrible gave you detention?" Galinda said, somewhat hoping to distract from her being caught.

"Ah, so you were eavesdropping. Is that not something you once admonished me for doing, or is it acceptable in friendship?"

"Is this the one who has been insisting on befriending you?" came Nessa's voice from the laptop.

"Yes." Elphaba replied before she returned to her laptop. "Well, don't be rude. You wanted in on our conversation; come join us."

Galinda approached hesitantly, her gaze falling on the brunette on the screen. The younger Thropp's features were much softer than her sister's, and for a moment, Galinda was struck by the stark contrast between the Thropp sisters.

"You're right, sister dear; her brand of etiquette is unusual," Nessa said, jerking Galinda from her thoughts. "Is it traditional for Frotticans to merely stare upon meeting someone new?"

"It very well may be; she stares at me quite a bit," Elphaba said.

"I do not stare," Galinda said, giving the green woman a light swat on the shoulder. "And I was just trying to adjust to all the Thropp in the room. It can be overwhelming all at once."

Elphaba grinned at that, and Nessa rolled her eyes.

"Very amusing; I can see why my sister tolerates you," the younger Thropp.

"Just what every girl wants to hear: you tolerate me." Galinda shook her head, choosing not to be offended by such. Being tolerated was the best one could hope for from Elphaba, after all.

"If we may return to our previous conversation, Elphaba?" Nessa said, giving her sister a look.

"What more is there to say on the subject? My return home will be delayed by a week."

"Good luck explaining that to everyone."

"You'll be needing the luck, Nessie."

"Oh no, I am not telling them. You dug yourself into this hole, and now you are going to deal with the consequences."

Elphaba made a face. "You're not even going to toss me a rope?"

"So you can drag me down there with you? I don't think so."

"Well you said Father has taken another vow of silence, so I really don't see how I can—"

"I'll get him for you, hang on a moment."

"Oh good…" Elphaba did not look thrilled with that, and when her sister disappeared off camera, the green woman added, "You may want to step out the frame."

"Okay." Galinda moved out of the camera line of sight, wondering why Elphaba hadn't just asked her to leave.

Soon enough an older man with thinning hair and scratchy-looking facial hair appeared on the screen, and Elphaba's demeanor changed to one of resigned seriousness.

Elphaba respected her father. That had never been an issue. He had taught her how to read and write, but their views on religion and the world couldn't be further apart, and had spawned some… heated arguments over the years.

Frexspar raised a hand in greeting before he began to sign at his eldest daughter. _Nessa tells me you have some news about your return home?_

Elphaba did her best to contain the sigh that threatened to escape before she signed back. _Just a slight change in plans, nothing serious._

 _What is this change in plans?_

 _My return home will be delayed a week._

Frexspar frowned at that. _What happened? Are you in some kind of trouble?_

 _I merely spoke what was on my mind, and my professor did not appreciate it._

 _Is this anything like the time you spoke your mind at that zoo—_

 _I was ten, and any fool could see that that lion was malnourished._

 _All right, Fabala; what's done is done. Just try to stay out of any further trouble, yes?_

 _You know I don't make promises._

Frexspar gave the eldest Thropp a nod before he disappeared, and Elphaba ended the video call, letting out a sigh and rubbing her eyes.

Galinda realized she had been biting her cuticles during the whole exchange, and she quickly lowered her hands, waiting a moment or two before she said, "I didn't know you knew sign language."

"My siblings and I all learned it at a young age; this is the not first vow of silence that has been taken in my family." Elphaba turned to look at the blonde. "Did you actually have a reason for lurking outside my door, or was it your intention to meet other members of my family?"

"I was not lurking, I came to ask for your help, and I didn't want to interrupt your conversation."

"I see. And what exactly did you need my help with?"

"My suitcase."

A dark eyebrow arched. "That is not very specific. Did you need me to pack for you, or perhaps you wish me to be your suitcase? In regards to the latter, I do not believe that I would be very good at transporting your vast collection of shoes, nor do I believe that you could heft me into the back of your car."

Galinda gave her a flat look. "You know, some people might find that sarcasm endearing, but—"

"Might they? You point these people out to me because I have yet to come across them."

"Are you going to help me with my suitcase or not?"

Elphaba paused a few more moments before she got to her feet and followed Galinda from her room and into the blonde's. "If you need to keep asking me for help, it makes me wonder how you ever got along without me," the green woman said as she helped the blonde wrestle the suitcase closed.

"I got along just fine," Galinda replied as she fought with the zipper. "I just ask you for help to get you out of your room."

"Ah, I see." The two finished with the suitcase, and Elphaba straightened up. "Shall I assist you in carrying this out to your car, or do you believe you can manage?"

"I should make you help me just for that sass." Galinda extended the handle on her suitcase, lifting it up onto its wheels. "But as you can see, I am perfectly capable."

"I do not see at this moment, but I will take your word for it." Elphaba glanced around the room, holding her arms close to her body. "Are there any other items you need my assistance with?"

"Are you actually offering your help, or do you just want me to dismiss you?"

"… Both?"

Galinda smiled at that, but that soon faded. "Why did you get so upset with Morrible?"

Elphaba's dark lips pressed together before she said, "You read the Quell; are you telling me that it invoked no type of emotion from you? Did you feel no spark of outrage or anger? Were you merely complacent and accepting of Morrible's hatred—"

"I in no way accept her view towards the Animals, and I am offended that you would even suggest that," Galinda interrupted, almost bitterly.

"Well you asked—"

"And I understand that you're passionate about Animal rights, but I just don't understand why you would risk getting on Morrible's bad side. That doesn't mean you need to go around accusing me of not caring."

Elphaba didn't respond, instead pulling her arms a bit tighter against her body. "Is there anything else you need from me?"

She was shutting down, Galinda could tell that much. She knew there would be no use in trying to converse with Elphaba on the subject further, so she merely sighed and said, "No."

Elphaba nodded before she turned and left the room, disappearing into her own.

* * *

Galinda didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Elphaba before she left for Frottica. The green woman was nowhere to be found the next morning, and after stalling as long as she could, the blonde had to accept the fact that the Munchkin merely did not want to be found.

In her defense, her absence wasn't entirely Elphaba's fault.

"Good morning, Miss Elphaba."

The green woman didn't reply, instead rubbing her tired eyes.

"It would seem as though you are not fully awake yet; are mornings not your preferred time of day?"

"Can we just get this over with?" Elphaba growled; she was not at all pleased at having to be up and ready at eight in the morning. It should be illegal to be up so early, really.

"This will only be as arduous as you make it." Morrible stood and led the green woman to a small side room, unlocking the door and pushing it open to reveal several rows of filing cabinets. "These are the school records dating back to when Shiz was first founded; your job will be to transcribe everything into our system."

Elphaba stared at the rows of filing cabinets, already feeling a headache coming on. "And will I be given a scanner for such, or do you expect me to type everything?"

"Unfortunately our scanner is down for maintenance, so you will have to type everything."

Elphaba had a feeling that the scanner was neither down, nor did Morrible find it unfortunate. The headmistress probably would have taken a hammer to the machine herself just to teach the Munchkin a lesson.

"I will leave you to it, Miss Elphaba."

* * *

Five hours later, and Elphaba was ready to shove a pencil through her eye. The work was mind numbing, and when Morrible came to dismiss her, Elphaba swore the headmistress took relish in her disgruntled expression.

Upon arriving back at the room, Elphaba found it empty, which was a small blessing. The green woman let out a sigh as she approached the fridge and opened it; she'd managed to acquire some leftovers from the dining hall after her last shift. Instead of her leftovers, Elphaba found the shelves of the fridge stacked with plastic containers, and a note sitting nearby.

 _Just because I'm not there doesn't mean you can get rid of me so easily. I made sure you were well stocked, so make sure you eat. Have a good winter break._

 _P.S. I'm serious Elphaba, don't forget to eat._


	10. Chapter 10

Elphaba didn't mind being alone; in fact, the solitude meant she could play her game in peace, and without having to worry about lag. However, it also meant that when there was a knock at the suite door, there was no else around to answer it. Elphaba considered ignoring it, but when the knocking persisted, she knew she had to abandon that plan.

"What are you still doing here?" Fiyero asked once Elphaba opened the door.

"I could ask you the same question," the green woman replied.

"I'm the RA; it's my job to make sure everyone has left for home and isn't hiding out."

"… Well you're not doing a very good job then."

The Vinkan crossed his arms. "Elphaba, why are you still here? You know that everyone has to go home for winter break."

"I just enjoy the ambiance; plus I don't have to fight with my siblings over the wifi here."

Fiyero gave her a look. "I thought we were friends."

Elphaba scowled at that. "Friends, friends, what are all these rules about friends? You and Galinda both, I believe you're all just making things up as you go."

"I mean, just tell me the truth Elphaba; don't give me the runaround."

The Munchkin let out a sigh. "Morrible gave me a week of detention."

"Oh? And what did you do to warrant such?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Something about being impertinent and disrespectful; I'm sure it's all in the report."

"I see. And would this have anything to do with the essay prompt we were given?"

Dark lips pressed together tightly. "I see I am the only one who had a problem with such, and I was punished for speaking my mind."

"Who said I didn't have a problem with it?"

"Well I didn't see anyone else standing up to that woman."

Fiyero let out a sigh. "Elphaba, the assignment was to write a response to the Quell; just because no one else said anything out loud doesn't mean that you stand alone in your opinion."

Elphaba's lips twitched. "Did you actually have something you wish to talk about, or do you wish to continue berating me? Just let me know so I can fling myself into traffic."

* * *

Upon pulling up to the Colwen Grounds, Elphaba let out a sigh as she killed the engine, looking out at the estate. It was by no means modest, and had never felt like a home. The green woman let out another sigh before she opened the door and stepped out, making her way around to the trunk and opening it. She pulled out her backpack and slipped it on before she picked up her keyboard. The Munchkin closed the trunk before she started across driveway, the gravel crunching under her boots. Her gaze fell on a white cat sitting on the windowsill, and she paused.

"Malky, how did you get out?" the Munchkin mused as she approached.

Malky stretched as his response before he hopped down, following the green woman inside the house.

"Who let Malky out?" Elphaba called as she closed the door behind her.

"Well, hello to you too, so good to have you home with us," Nessa said, wheeling into the entryway. "You're a week late, but better late than never I suppose."

"With an attitude like that, I can't imagine why I wouldn't want to come rushing home." Elphaba said, rolling her eyes. "Are you the only one here?"

"No, Mother is here too—"

"Please don't tell me that I need to pull her off the bathroom floor again—"

"I can hear you, you ungrateful spawn."

"Ah, so she is conscious." Elphaba followed the voice to the living room, finding her mother sitting on the couch. "Well, you appear to be almost sober."

"And you appear to still be green. Funny how that works."

"Those are two entirely unrelated things but I appreciate what you were trying to accomplish." The green woman looked around the room before she added, " Are you here without supervision?"

"Last time I checked, I was the parent here."

"That in no way makes you responsible."

"Elphaba, she's fine," Nessa said.

"Don't be an enabler, Nessie." Elphaba let out a sigh. "Where are Father and Turtle Heart?"

"Out in the garden," Nessa replied.

"Tending to their precious vegetables," Melena added. "Which is not a euphemism for sex."

"Thank you for clearing that up, Mother." Elphaba turned and started for the stairs, Nessa following.

"Aren't you going to greet them, or let them know you're here?" the younger Thropp asked.

"They will see me at dinner."

"Elphaba—"

"If you wish to continue lecturing me, you are free to follow me upstairs and do so."

"Very funny."

* * *

Elphaba couldn't recall the last time her entire family had sat around the dinner table; if her father wasn't off preaching, her mother was having trouble actually sitting upright. It was quiet except for the sound of silverware against plates, and Elphaba kept her gaze resolutely downwards.

The green woman suddenly felt a sharp jab in her arm, and she swore as she looked up, finding her sister to be the culprit. "What have I done to warrant you jabbing me with a fork?"

Nessa gestured to Frex, and Elphaba looked over at her father, realizing he'd been trying to get her attention.

 _I trust you stayed out of trouble during your attention_ , her father signed.

Elphaba sighed internally; she had hoped her father's vow of silence would be over by the time she arrived home, but she should have known better. Frex's vows of silence had been known to last for months in the past.

 _Contrary to popular belief, I can stay out of trouble. Besides, I don't go looking for trouble, it is drawn to me._

 _That is an excuse I have heard many times before._

 _It's the truth._

 _We should give her some credit; she managed to go almost an entire semester without getting detention,_ Nessa added.

 _Excuse me, no one invited you into this conversation._

 _I invited myself._

 _As you do with everything—_

 _Don't you sign at me in that tone of voice._

Frex hit the table once, and both sisters stopped.

 _Elphaba, I would appreciate if you could make this detention your one and only. I don't want your headmistress associating trouble with the Thropp name_ , Frex signed.

Elphaba's brow furrowed. _I believe that ship sailed quite some time ago; I was not the first one to bear the Thropp name_.

"I know you're signing about me," Melena said.

"Did I sign your name? No I did not," Elphaba said, giving her mother a look.

Nessa jabbed her sister again with a fork, and Elphaba let out a growl.

"You can just tap me like a normal person, you needn't put tine marks in my skin," the green woman growled.

Nessa gestured to their father, and Elphaba looked back at him.

 _Regardless, I need you to start behaving; your sister will be joining you when you return to Shiz_ , Frex signed.

That was an unexpected curveball, and Elphaba had to take a moment to make sure she'd interpreted her father's signing correctly. _Why is Nessa returning with me? If I recall, she is three years behind me._

 _Your sister passed the early entrance exam._

Elphaba looked at the younger Thropp, who looked back at her.

 _You're not the only intelligent one in the family_ , Nessa signed.

The green woman paused a long moment before she signed, _Excuse me, I'm no longer hungry_. She stood up and left the table, starting for the staircase.

"Elphaba," she heard Nessa call, and she could hear her sister wheeling after her. "Elphaba, don't make this into a production."

"I am not making this into anything."

"Yes, that's why you stormed off."

"Well, how else should I react when I find out that my parents are sending my younger sister to school to keep an eye on me?"

"You honestly believe this is about you?"

"I know how this family functions—"

"Elphba, taking the early entrance exam was my choice. I wanted to attend Shiz."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand being here—" Nessa suddenly stopped, apparently catching herself before she could reveal the truth.

Elphaba arched an eyebrow. "Our family is driving you crazy, aren't they?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you were about to. I admit, it took you longer than it did me to actually say aloud, but no one can blame you for eventually feeling this way. It's inevitable, really." A pause. "Or perhaps you just miss me."

"This isn't about you—" The younger Thropp was suddenly overcome by a bout of coughing, causing Elphaba to frown. She took a step towards her sister, but the younger Thropp held a hand up, stopping her. She turned and wheeled away towards her room, her coughs echoing off the wall as she went.

"Honestly, Nessa, how many times do we have to go through this?" Elphaba asked, following her sister (much to Nessa's displeasure).

The younger Thropp could not respond through her coughing, and she grabbed a syringe and vial off her nightstand. After withdrawing the proper dosage, she injected herself with the medicine, and her coughing faded away. The younger Thropp cleared her throat as she caught her breath, and Elphaba brought her sister a cup of water.

"I suppose we will go through it as many times as we go through your resistance to religion," Nessa finally said once she had regained herself.

"Those are two separate issues. I do not need religion or the Unnamed God in order to stay alive."

Nessa's lips pressed together tightly at that. "That is a matter for debate."

"No debates tonight Nessa, I'm not in the mood for such."

"Fine. Tell me about your friend then, the blonde Frottican."

Elphaba arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "You don't get to just change the subject like that."

"You said you didn't want to debate, so I gave you an out. You're welcome."

"And if I say I don't have the energy to discuss Galinda either?"

"You can either choose one or the other."

Elphaba let out a sigh; neither choice was ideal, but talking about Galinda would be far less painful than arguing with her sister about the Unnamed God. "What do you want me to say? You saw her, talked to her yourself; what more is there to know?"

"She and I barely said a few words to each other, though she did adapt quite quickly to our Thropp brand of conversation. You would do well not to screw up this friendship, Elphaba."

"Excuse me, why do you immediately assume I would be the one to screw up?"

Nessa gave her older sister a pointed look.

"Okay, I see your point, but that still doesn't give you the right to say it out loud."

"You still haven't answered my initial question."

"If I recall, you never actually asked me a direct question; you merely put out a blanket statement."

"Why does this woman want to be friends with you? Are you actually nice to other people?"

"I treat everyone the same, Nessie; on the contrary, you're the one person I reserve my 'niceness' for."

The younger Thropp let out an amused noise. "How lucky for me."

"And to answer your question, I have no idea why Galinda wishes to be my friend. All I know is that she has been impossible to dissuade, and find myself beginning to actually enjoy her company."

Both of Nessa's eyebrows rose at that. "You are actually enjoying the company of another human being?"

"I am surprised as you are."

"What is it about her that you enjoy?"

"I am beginning to become uncomfortable with this line of questioning."

"Well, what is she like? What is she majoring in?"

"These all sound like excellent questions for you to ask Galinda yourself; after all, she has informed me that Frotticans love to socialize, and you'll apparently be returning to Shiz with me."

"Are you still stuck on that?"

"I am not stuck on anything, and if you'll excuse me, I feel like retiring to my room for the night." Elphaba turned and left the room, starting for the stairs.

"Very mature Elphaba; just remember that I am just as stubborn as you," she heard Nessa call after her.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Elphaba didn't entirely remember falling asleep, but she must have at some point because she when she awoke the next morning, she found herself still sitting somewhat upright in bed, though slumped over quite a bit. The green woman straightened up, letting out a wince at the pain in her back and neck. She blinked a few times, her vision blurry, and she groped around her bed for a few moments before she located her glasses, slipping them on. It took her a few moments to remember that she was back in the Colwen Grounds, and the green woman got out of bed, making her way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh, you're still here."

Elphaba looked over at her mother's voice, finding Melena standing at the counter, seemingly struggling with the coffeemaker.

"Last time I checked, I had been invited back here. Did you expect me to go elsewhere?" the green woman asked, approaching her mother.

"That's not what I meant; don't a be a little shit." Melena let out a sigh, rubbing her eyes.

"Having some trouble with the coffeemaker?"

Melena gestured to it before she stepped away, and Elphaba went over to examine it. She peered inside the machine, and a scowl crossed her face.

"My first suggestion might be to stop putting your pinhobble leaves where the coffee beans are supposed to go," Elphaba said, reaching in and pulling out a few leaves.

"You never used to complain."

"Yes, yes, you inadvertently had me hooked on your drugs when I was younger. Unlike you though, I managed to break that habit and chose not to let it define me." Elphaba paused, looking down at the pinhobble leaves in her hand. She had sudden visions of herself jackknifed in the corner of her bedroom, shaking violently and drenched in a cold sweat, intense pain coursing through her body.

" _I don't need it… don't need it…"_

Elphaba forced the memory back into the recesses of her mind. The withdrawals had been hell, and she had relapsed more than once during that struggle. Her mother had certainly been no help, and she'd been too ashamed to ask anyone else in their family, or anyone at all for that matter. There were times even now that she still felt the old pull… just one, just one wouldn't hurt.

"You've been staring at those for a long time; trying to read your future?" Melena asked, pulling Elphaba from her thoughts.

"Just deciding how to best dispose of these," the green woman replied. "If I simply throw them in the garbage, you'll just go after them like a raccoon."

"Nice to see you still have respect for me; I'm just the woman who gave you birth to you."

"Yes, exactly: you just gave birth to me. There is a difference between being a mother and just giving birth." Elphaba went over to the sink, putting the leaves down the garbage disposal before turning it on. "There, now the risk of temptation has been removed. You're welcome." The green woman opened the cabinet above the coffeemaker, noticing all the half-opened coffee bean bags. "I see you still have trouble making a decision."

"I like to have a variety; besides, I am not the only person in this house who drinks coffee," Melena replied.

Elphaba let out a noncommittal noise. "Which kind do you want then?"

"I don't care."

"That's very helpful, thank you." Elphaba pulled down a bag of dark roast beans, beginning the process of making the coffee.

"Earlier, I meant… when I said…" Melena put a hand to her head, obviously struggling to recover her earlier train of thought. "I meant why were you here… instead of at chapel."

Elphaba's brow furrowed as she faced her mother. "Everyone went to chapel? And they didn't wake me up?" That was something new; as far back as she could remember, Elphaba had always been woken early and forced to attend chapel. For her father not to insist that she attend…

"I assume they left you here to keep an eye on me," Melena added.

"I thought you didn't need supervision."

Melena gave her a look. "Don't patronize me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." The green woman crossed her arms, the whole situation with her father still weighing on her. She'd no doubt receive a lecture when they all returned home… though how could she be entirely to blame for this? Her family knew that mornings were not Elphaba's favorite time of day; this was far from the first time she'd tried to sleep in on a chapel day.

The coffeemaker suddenly began beeping, pulling Elphaba back to the present. The green woman turned, watching the dark liquid fill up the waiting carafe.

Melena's nose wrinkled as the scent filled the kitchen. "You made a dark roast, didn't you?"

"If you recall, I asked for your say in the matter, and you told me that you didn't care." Elphaba pulled down two mugs, picking up the carafe once it had finished filling. She poured the coffee into both mugs, handing one over to her mother. "Drink this, you'll feel better."

Melena didn't make any motion to take the mug. "You expect me to drink this black?"

Elphaba set her jaw. "You're an adult; you can add whatever you like to it, as long as it's not alcohol."

Melena took the mug after another pause, and Elphaba shook her head, picking up her own mug and taking a long drink.

"Since you're here, you think you could manage to make some breakfast?"

Elphaba let out a sigh; it was going to be a long morning.


	11. Chapter 11

"You missed chapel this morning."

"And whose fault is that?"

Nessa gave her sister a look. "By your tone, it sounds as though you believe you're not the one at fault."

"You're so excellent at reading people, Nessie; are you sure that you're not secretly Gillikinese?" Elphaba paused a moment longer before moving her knight.

"Why didn't you attend chapel with us?" the younger Thropp asked as she examined the chessboard.

"No one woke me up."

"Is that the excuse you use in school? Do you skip class and then say it is because no one woke you up?"

Elphaba gave her sister a look. "I do not skip class."

"But missing chapel is okay—"

"No. One. Woke. Me," Elphaba repeated firmly. "You all know how I am, and you know mornings are not my time. Father has forced me out of bed multiple times to attend chapel, so I don't see why he thought today was any different."

Nessa didn't respond, instead moving her bishop.

"Your silence is telling, Nessie."

More silence.

"It's because of our mother, isn't it?" Elphaba asked.

"I know you think she needs constant supervision, but she is doing much better—"

"Who usually stays home with her during chapel?"

"That has nothing to do with this—"

"I can't imagine you actually drag her along, unless they managed to repair the window she fell through last time—"

"Okay, Turtle Heart usually stays home with her, just stop."

Elphaba nodded before she moved her queen. "Checkmate."

* * *

"What are you making?"

"Dinner."

Shell gave his eldest sister a look before he peered into the pot. "It looks like rocks."

Elphaba let out a sigh. "They are just Quadling dumplings; I'm sure you've had them before."

"But they look like rocks."

"They are not rocks, now finish setting the table."

Shell went off to do as he was told, and upon finishing the cooking, Elphaba began serving the food onto plates. Upon sitting down, she found that she and her siblings were the only ones present at the table.

"Everyone pesters me to come back home, yet half of our family doesn't show up for dinner," Elphaba muttered.

"Father and Turtle Heart are still down at the chapel, and Mother is… in her room," Nessa said before she turned her attention back to her food.

Elphaba chose not to comment in such, instead beginning to eat in silence, the scene very much reminding her of her childhood.

* * *

"Elphaba—"

The green woman jumped at her sister's unexpected presence. "Did you honestly put your legs on just to come up here and harass me?"

"Yes because we need to talk."

Elphaba sighed, marking her page before closing her book. "No one needs to talk; people only wish to talk. I have survived long enough without having to speak to others."

"Yes, you're so above your peers, now listen." Nessa sat on the bed, and Elphaba braced herself for whatever lecture was forthcoming. "Mother has shut herself in that room again—"

"You mean the shrine she has built to her own insanity?"

"She has been shutting herself in there more and more lately; it's not good for her."

"Of course it isn't, but our mother has built her life on making decisions that are 'not good for her'; she doesn't know any other way to function, I imagine."

"Elphaba, this is serious."

"Hence my serious face."

Nessa gave her sister a stern look. "Will you please go talk to her?"

Elphaba let out an amused noise. "Why should I be the one to do it? Let Shell go, he is her favorite, after all."

"Shell is only twelve—"

"Then you go if you're so concerned about it."

"We have all tried, Elphaba. Father, Turtle Heart, myself… she won't listen to any of us."

A dark eyebrow arched. "If she won't listen to any of you, what makes you think I can have any sort of influence on her? I am, after all, the reason her acting career came to such a crashing halt."

"You know why."

Elphaba's face immediately changed. "Don't you dare."

"Elphaba—"

"If you say what I think you're going to say, I will push you down the stairs."

Nessa paused for a short moment before she very pointedly said, "You are the most like her—"

Elphaba let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a growl and some strangled yell as she stood.

"It's the truth—"

"We are not alike!" Elphaba turned back to face her sister; Nessa knew how much she hated being compared to Melena, so why did she insist on doing it? Why did people insist on insulting her that way? She had heard the phrase "you're just like your mother" so many times that she wanted to claw her own eyes out. "Mother is selfish and self- destructive and refuses to listen to anyone about anything!"

Nessa remained seated, watching her sister with that infinite patience Elphaba had come to both respect and hate. "Are you done?"

Elphaba considered saying more, but she instead fixed her sister with a hard scowl. "What is it you all expect me to be able to do?"

"Just talk to her, please."

The green woman let out a long sigh, covering her face with her hands for a few moments before she said, "Fine, if only to get you all off my back, though I wouldn't expect too much." Elphaba left the room before her sister could respond, making her way down the hall. She paused outside the closed door to her mother's "study" as Melena called it, and she could hear a movie playing on the other side. Elphaba sighed again before she opened the door.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Melena asked from where she sitting in a chair in front of a large projection screen.

Elphaba rapped her knuckles against the door, fixing her mother with a look. "Satisfied?"

"Just close the door."

The green woman closed the door behind her, making her way through the darkened room. "I've been sent to attempt to talk some sense into you."

Melena let out an amused noise, her eyes still watching the movie on the screen. "I was about your age when this was made."

"So you've told us before." Elphaba hit the power switch on the projector, switching it off.

"What are you—"

"I am doing what everyone in this house is too afraid to do," Elphaba replied, opening the curtains and letting light into the room, which caused Melena to wince. "Everyone believes you are too delicate and need to be treated gently, but you and I know the truth." The green woman approached her mother and crossed her arms. "You need to get out of this room."

Melena scoffed, reaching over to turn the projector back on. Elphaba quickly switched it off again before she yanked the power cord free from the wall, which earned her a harsh scowl from her mother.

"What is it you want?" Melena asked irritably.

"What I want is to read undisturbed and actually enjoy my vacation, but as usual, life has decided that I am not to enjoy anything; rather, I must insert myself into my family's affairs. I've already told you why I'm here; everyone wants you out of this room."

Melena scoffed. "Why should they care what I do?"

Elphaba let out a sigh; she was sure there was a nicer way to do this, but Melena did not respond to nice. That was just as well because Elphaba was not suited to being "nice" or "gentle" or "careful of delicate sensitivities".

"That part of your life is over," Elphaba said sternly. "You had your time, and then it ended. You cannot go back, no matter how much you may wish or fool yourself into believing you can."

"What else do I have—"

"You have a family now, namely three children and two partners. You should make an attempt to be with them, rather than rotting in this shrine you have created to a past that is long gone."

Melena looked as though she wanted to respond, but couldn't quite find the right insults. "What are they doing?" she finally asked.

"To whom are you referring?"

"Your siblings."

"Ah. I believe they said something about decorating for Lurlinemas. It seems rather late to me, considering that Lurlinemas is in a few days, but far be it from me to crush their ambitions."

Melena paused a few moments longer before she shakily got to her feet. "On your head be it if I fall down the stairs."

* * *

Galinda's phone suddenly dinged at her, and she picked it up, noticing that is was a text from Elphaba. Her brow furrowed slightly; this was an interesting development. She hadn't expected to hear from Elphaba until after school started up again. She opened the text, seeing a picture of a white cat looking at a Lurlinemas tree with the caption, _I'm gonna eat this ENTIRE TREE!_

Another picture came through, this one of Elphaba wearing a flat expression.

 _Don't eat the tree._

A third picture came through, this one of the white cat in mid-leap towards the tree.

 _I'M GONNA EAT IT!_

Of all the things Galinda had come to expect from Elphaba, this was not one of them. She was amused by the exchange though, and she texted back, _Is this the real reason you have a phone, so you can share pictures of your cat?_

A few moments passed before Elphaba's reply came. _If you can think of a better use for a phone, I'd like to hear it._

 _Talking to people is a start._

 _Ew. People. No thank you._

 _I'm people, and you're talking to me._

 _You're different._

 _So you admit you like me?_

Minutes passed after that, and Galinda felt her heart rate start to quicken. Had she said the wrong thing? Perhaps she had pushed too far? The blonde began to absently bite at her cuticles, watching her phone.

 _I don't see why I should have to admit it; I thought it obvious._

Galinda let out the breath she'd been holding,

 _Well, it's still nice to hear sometimes._

 _Ugh, this friendship seems to have conditions added to it each time we talk. It's hard for me to keep up with all these arbitrary rules, blondie._

 _They're not rules._

 _Good, then I don't need to follow them. Now I'm afraid I must go; my mother is competing with my cat to see who can bring down the Lurlinemas tree first, and I would rather not see the outcome of that._

Galinda lowered her phone, feeling slightly confused at the exchange. Elphaba had seemed so resistant to her friendship, and yet now, she was the one sending pictures and texting her. The blonde found this unexpectedly pleasing, and she considered it progress in the right direction. Perhaps their kiss at the Peach and Kidneys had been more than just Elphaba following some outdated tradition.

Galinda tried not to think about that terribly much. It wasn't as though she were having some sort of bisexual awakening; the blonde had been aware of her sexuality for some time and had fully accepted it. It was just the fact that Elphaba was such an anomaly, so unlike anyone she had ever met before, and she didn't even know if Elphaba felt that way about her. If there was one thing Galinda couldn't stand, it was being embarrassed.

* * *

As a general rule, when Elphaba played her online games, she ignored other people. She found them annoying and unnecessary to her enjoyment of the game. However, today, a particular player would not leave her alone, and she was beginning to get rather frustrated. She had just considered telling them off when a message popped up in the chat box.

 _I know that's you Elphaba._

Elphaba scowled before she typed back, _And who are you to be knowing me?_

 _Just your friendly neighborhood RA._

Of course. Fiyero would be the only person smart enough to find her online.

 _So now you're spying on me in the virtual world? It's one thing to do it at Shiz, but this is my HOME._

 _Well I figured you were one of the only people in this game who is actually good enough to keep up with me._

Elphaba's eyebrows rose at that _. I think you have it backwards; you will be the one struggling to keep up with me._

 _Put your mic on, Thropp and we'll see._

Elphaba made a face, but put her headphones in, turning to microphone on. "I don't see how having our microphones on will prove anything."

"I was just getting tired of typing. Besides, I can distract you easier this way."

"Ha! You can try, but I grew up with two younger siblings who were constantly pawing at me for attention—"

"I can hear you!" Nessa called.

"Eavesdropping is rude, Nessie," Elphaba called back. "You see what I mean?"

On the other end, Fiyero laughed. "I see. Well, as you'll find, I can be very persistent."

"We'll see."

Elphaba's phone suddenly dinged at her, and the green woman let out a low growl in response.

"What was that noise for?" Fiyero asked.

"Someone apparently wants my attention; I think everyone I know has conspired to make sure they bother me when I am playing this game."

"Are you going to see who it is?"

"My family is all here, which means no one is dead, so whoever it is, they can wait."

"Even if it's Galinda?"

Elphaba paused at that. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Elaborate."

His response came in the form of obnoxious kissing noises, and Elphaba was half-tempted to rip her headphones off.

"Is that how you kiss people? No wonder you're single, that is the most obnoxious sound I have ever heard," Elphaba said after a few moments.

"Just tell me who it is, and I'll leave you alone."

"I don't see how it is any of your business."

"It's not, but I want to know anyway."

Elphaba let out a snort of amusement. "At least you're honest." She quickly glanced at her phone before she said, "It's just Sarima. Can we continue with our lives now?"

"Another woman in your life? Maybe you don't need a wingman after all."

"Sarima is merely someone I work with, and that is all I will say on this subject."

"You're not even going to figure out what she wants?"

"The text will still be there later; I'll remember."

* * *

Elphaba did not remember. In fact, she didn't even look at her phone again until late into the night, when it dinged again, pulling the green woman from her reading.

 _I understand it is considered rude to ignore texts_.

Elphaba made a face before she unlocked her phone and sent back, _People have lives; besides, it hasn't even been a full day._

A minute or so passed before Sarima's reply came through _. I didn't realize you needed so much time to consider my request._

Elphaba's brow furrowed slightly, and she recalled that Sarima had texted her during her earlier game with Fiyero. She scrolled back to the earlier text, seeing that it was a request to have dinner. Why was that so important that Sarima felt the need to text her about it?

 _You'll have to wait until I return to Shiz before we can have dinner. I am currently at home in Munchkinland._

 _So you accept then?_

 _Isn't that what I just said?_

 _In your own way, I suppose. We will discuss the details when you return._

Elphaba set her phone down, still not entirely sure why Sarima had texted her about this. "Another aspect of people I will never understand, I suppose," she muttered before she returned to her reading. Perhaps Galinda could explain it to her; the blonde did seem to know the hidden meanings behind everyday tasks and words.

Either that or she was fantastic at making it all up.


End file.
